Meeting Again
by GeassLord143
Summary: A girl with unusual green hair lost a raven haired friend... now, after 10 years, she just started Ashford Academy and she sees a person that looks like her lost friend... but can it be really him? CCxLuLu and rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello… for many of you who knows CeroCero…. I am his dearest friend…. He was asking all his friends to make this story and I wanted to help him since he helped me a lot in the past….he gave me the outline for I guess I will be the new daily updater…. This was all CeroCero's ideas… I just write them where you… (the viewers) can understand clearly… and now I GeassLord will write this… (This is a completely AU… and some people may seem OOC)…..I do not own Code Geass!**

**1234567890**

"_Lelouch this is Cecaniah…. Cecaniah this is Lelouch" said a tall… big figure, wearing a fake white wig, wearing purple military like uniform with black pants _(Note: it was like the emperor's outfit in the Original Code Geass)_… and next to the figure was a small boy with raven hair that went up to his ears, and violet eyes, wearing a white T-shirt with dark yellow pants… and the girl, Cecaniah, has a unusual green hair that went to her neck, with amber colored orbs. She was not alone… there was a figure behind her, not much to it, the figure was a skinny man with dark green hair, amber eyes, and was wearing a green military shirt and pants. They were at a peaceful garden out side and it was a sunny day…_

"_Hello Cecaniah…"said the raven haired boy as he reached his hand out to shake Cecaniah's hand._

"_Hello… Lelouch" said the green haired girl as she shook his hand… not showing any emotion. And they both went away into the flower fields to talk._

"_Aww… don't they look cute together?" said a woman, almost the same height as the Big Figure but was skinny, wearing an orange dress, and has raven hair with purple eyes._

"_Yes they do Marrianne" said the big figure… looking unhappy_

"_Oh come on Charles… just because they are having fun… doesn't mean that you shouldn't be, also," said the skinny figure_

"_Yes, you are right Jerimiah… if I remember correctly she was adapted by you was she not?" asked Marrianne_

"_Yes she was…. She lost her parents when she was so young… newly born to be exact" said Jerimiah as he watched the 2 kids talking to each other… each of them laughing… he was surprised at Cecaniah's laughing."I never knew that she could laugh after findng out that her parents were dead…" _

"_Well, well… looks like my Lelouch found his first friend!" said Marrianne as she clapped her hand once_

"_Yes… so did Cecaniah if I am correct" said Charles_

"_Yes are you right" said Jerimiah_

_Scene Change_

"_MOTHER? FATHER? Nunually? WHERE ARE YOU?" said Lelouch as he coughed for air… their house… their mansion… was on fire… when he went inside a room he saw both his parents covering Nunually from the falling roof… Both of them were dead…._

"_Onni-sama? Where are you?" said Nunually_

"_Its okay sister I'm here with you… are you okay?" yelled the raven haired boy as he carefully rushed towards his sister, dodging all the stuff that were in flames._

"_Yes she is okay… and I am okay too you know" said the green haired girl who helped Nunually up to her feet, but the sister couldn't stand up… her legs were broken… _

"_Cecaniah? What are you doing here?" said Lelouch, coughing once more_

"_Talk later! First we have to get out of here!" said Cecaniah…. Lelouch nodded with agreement and ran towards the nearest exit that they could find. They were almost there but then a large wooden log was about to fall into Cencaniah and Nunally who were ahead of him… Before Lelouch could say anything… his reflexes pushed the 2 girls out of the falling log… locking himself in to the burning house. "Lelouch!" yelled the 2 girls who were near the door._

"_I'll be okay! Just get out of here!" yelled the raven haired boy as best as he could… then everything went black_

**1234567890**

*Beeeep!**Beeep!*Beeep!* rang the alarm clock next to a familiar raven haired boy who is now in his teenager age, was sleeping in a apartment room, the walls were colored white, plain, there were only a medium sized bed, with a small table with a alarm clock on top of it, and there was one window… only able to see the weather. "Ugh" cried the raven haired teen as he reached over his bed to turn his alarm clock off. It was 7 a.m… "That dream again… it happened 10 years ago… your 17 now! Get over it" said Lelouch to himself as he went into the bathroom that was next to his bedroom. After 5 minutes Lelouch said, "Another boring Monday I guess…" as he got out of the bathroom with black uniform on. On his neck was the sign that showed that he went to Ashford Academy. He went in to the kitchen with was right in front of where he came out. He pressed the play message in his home phone and got a bowl of cereal and milk. "_Hey Lelouch! You better not Cut class today! I don't know on how long I can cover for you! It is easy for to cover you in gym class but any other classes are more difficult! So don't miss any class today! Besides gym ofcourse seeing that you are not that athletic… anyways there are no covers for you today!" _yelled a cherish voice…

"That Suzaku… not being able to handle a day of making excuses" said Lelouch as he just finished his cereal, grabbed his bad and went out the door.

**1234567890**

"C.C.! Time for school! Get up already! I already let you sleep long enough! Jerimiah won't be happy if you are late for you first day of SCHOOL!" yelled a voice of a girl.

"Ugh… Coming _Mother!_" yelled a familiar green haired teen, now her hair going all the way to her waste, as she got up from her bed, the room was medium sized, the room had a medium sized bed, with a large drawer that had a mirror and couple of hair products, and the room contained a large window. She then went into the bathroom which was also in the room. After 5 minutes C.C. heard 3 knocks.

"C.C.! it is nice that you called me mother but that still doesn't excuse you from Jerimiah and your first day of School! Now I will give you 5 more minute to get ready! And breakfast is on the table!" yelled the same voice

"Damn it…." Said the green haired girl as she started to put on a yellow uniform with the Ashford sign on it. And she made it to her hair product part of her room and started to tie 2 white ribbons making 2 pony tails to her long green hair.

"Are you ready yet?" yelled a voice but this time it was a man's voice

"Coming Jerimiah!" said the green haired girl as she came out of the room and started to walk down stairs… MAN WHAT STAIRS…. C.C. lived in a mansion! It was big! It had 2 floors, you could see red carpets in both floors…. White handles and wall supporters… the walls were covered with gold wall paintings… "Cecaniah! Remember to pick up Nunually today… I will be away for a meeting today, and Sayako will be bussy" said Jerimiah from the bathroom. Cecaniah could see that Sayako (since you guys know on what she looks like won't explan what kind of hair and eyes she has)… wearing a business outfit and going outside. Sayako was the voice that called out C.C.

"Yes dad…" said the green haired girl as she sat down in a long table and 2 servants, both cleanly cut hair, both had black hair, one had brown eyes and the other had green eyes… they both came out with a tray with a cover over it and placed next to C.C. "So what is for today boys?" said Cecaniah.

"Today will be pizza since this is a special day my mistress" said the brown eyed butler

"I told you not to feed her Pizza in the morning!" yelled Jermiah as he came inside the dining room, Jerimiah was now averagely buff now, wearing the same green uniform except it was in bigger size.

"But sir… if I remember correctly, mistress C.C. has a perfect metabolism and today is a special day so let her have what she wants for breakfast" said the green eyed butler…

"Very well… I will let this one slide…" said the dark haired man before leaving the house.

When Cecaniah was done eating, she grabbed her bag and started to go outside. "And mistress C.C." said the brown eyed man. When the green haired girl turned her head around, the man said, "I hope you find that special someone that is close to your childhood friend." And he bowed.

The girl only returned the answer with a small smile and left the house getting on a fancy black car.

**1234567890**

The raven haired teen was walking in a side walk that was next to a car… he was surrounded by trees and it was a sunny day. Then he saw a fancy, black, car running pass him. He caught a glimpse of a familiar green hair. He thought about Cecaniah… "No… that is impossible…. She should be in Britainnia still…." Said Lelouch as he shook his head and walked on.

What C.C. saw inside the car

She was looking through the window. She was thinking if she was going to find him if he was still alive. Then the car passed through a person wearing a black uniform with raven hair and with a familiar face… "Lelouch" mumbled C.C.

"Is there something wrong mistress?" asked the driver.

"No…" replied C.C., emotionlessly. _"I must have be that tired…."_ thought Cecaniah as she went back to looking through her window….

**1234567890**

C.C. suddenly decided to take the long away around since she was in no hurry and did not want to go to school early… so she is going to be at school about 5 minutes before it starts.

Lelouch, when arriving at a big, caged, gate, a teen with brown hair came up and wrapped his right arm around Lelouch. "Hey Lelouch… it would seem that you didn't decide to cut homeroom today!" said the brown hair teen.

"I didn't have a choice Suzaku" said Lelouch as he made a fake smile.

"Stop it with that fake smile already!" said Suzaku as he patted the raven hair's back.

"Ugh… never can I make one fake smile to you!" said Lelouch.

"Hehe… we've been friends that long after all… and about Euphi…"

"No... You have to ask her out yourself…" said Lelouch

"Oh comeon! Do it for a friend!"

"Do you know on how many times I heard that crap? It doesn't work on me you know…"

"That would explain why you did nothing when Shirley and Kallen asked for your help."

The 2 teenagers kept talking until they reached their home room class. Then 2 girls came up to Lelouch. One had long orange hair, and the other had short red hair that spiked up in the sides.

"Lelouch… I think I should go…" said Suzaku as he quickly rushed to his seat which was at top left.

"_Dam it Suzaku! Always leaving me behind to talk to these crazy chicks!"_ thought Lelouch.

"Hey Lulu! You actually came today!" said the orange hair girl

"Yea.. what Shirley said… you've been absent from homeroom way too long Lelouch" said the red head

"Well Kallen… I had no choice" said the raven haired boy turning his face towards the red head. Then he faced his head towards Shirley. "An no I am not free today girls" with that Lelouch went to his sit which was all the way to the right, next to the windows. (Note that that right and left was where the teacher would be facing and the room is like what you saw in Code Geass)

"Dam it Kallen! Why did he look at you first?" yelled Shirley at Kallen

"Well I did ask second so it was natural ofcourse!" said the red head and they both went to their seat as the bell rang.

A female teacher came inside the room carrying a big binder with one her right hand. She had light blue hair, wearing a red with yellow stripes gym cloths. She had yellow eyes. "Alright class… settle down! Just because it is a Monday doesn't mean that you can go around and play! And Lelouch!" said the teacher.

Lelouch looked at the teacher and said, "What is it Mrs. Ohgi?"

The teacher blushed and said, "I told you not to call me by that name! Just because I am married to Kaname Ohgi doesn't mean that I can let you call me Mrs. Ohgi… call me Miss Villetta…. God! Your annoying as the new girl!" by hearing the 'new girl' from the female teacher, everyone calmed down. "Wow…" she was surprised on what the word 'new girl' can do.

"So… Ms. Villeta! Who is the new girl?" asked a random student.

"Well… I guess there is no hiding the fact. You may enter C.C." said the teacher as she signaled a green hair girl to come in. Lelouch's eyes widened. _"The only other person who has that green hair is Cecaniah!"_ thought Lelouch.

The green haired girl faced the class and said, "Hello my name is Cecaniah Corabelle… but I would like to be called C.C. since it is shorter and easier to pronounce." She gave a small beautiful smile. But the boys knew that she was faking the smile since they were experience with Kallen's and Shirley's. But all the boys (besides Lelouch) admitted that she was really beautiful.

"Okay…. Now you may sit next the Lelouch since he is actually here to home room class and he seems to be looking at you a lot" said Villetta as she pointed at Lelouch.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH" yelled all the classmates. Lelouch couldn't respond to that.

When C.C. saw him she thought, _"That… that can't be him… even if he survived that incident… there is no way that he would be here in Japan."_

"_Damn it! If I am found now… I'm going to be in big trouble… cousin you better make the case clear before that happens! …."_ Thought Lelouch. As she was walking the boys eyed her way as she sat next to Lelouch. All the girls were jealous of C.C. and all the guys were jealous of Lelouch.

"Hello Lelouch." Said the green haired girl as she sat down.

"Hello…. C.C." said Lelouch as he went back to stare at the window.

"_Damn IT! It is her… I know that scent anywhere! And I know that green hair! Damn it I can't be found now!" _thought the raven haired teen, keeping his cool.

"_Lelouch…. This can't be… I will make sure of it when it is break time!" _thought the green haired teen.

Then Homeroom class was over… then came math, social studies, and English. Lelouch, despite that he was not listening to a word that the other teachers were saying answered everything correctly… so did C.C. (She was thinking about pizza and Lelouch) Cecile, dark blue haired teacher wearing a brown military uniform, teach math, Kaneme Ohgi, a black haired man that went up like what Elvis had and wore black jacket with red shirt under it (Yes it was a black knights uniform but there are no Black Knights) teach social studies, and Cornelia, a purpled hair female teacher, wore purple and white dress (it was the dress that Cornelia wore in the end of season 2).

Lunch came. Lelouch took out a salad. C.C. took out her lunch box which had pizza in it. _"So it is her… pizza for lunch…. How typical… still didn't change I see." _Thought Lelouch.

"_Salad? This boy can't be Lelouch… he hates Salad… still… just to be sure…."_ Thought the new girl…. then bunch of boys and girls crowded them. _"Dam it! How am I going to talk to him now? If I ask him now it would cause an uproar!" _

The students were asking them if they want to go out for lunch or bunch of other stuffs that involved stalking questions. "ENOUGH!" yelled Lelouch. With that all the students went back to their seats, or where their friends sat and went into conversation. Man Lelouch has some beastly power with words!

"Thank you" said the green haired girl.

"Why thank me? I was doing it for myself too you know." Said Lelouch as he went back to eating his salad.

"_Well… this Lelouch's action is the same as my Lelouch…. Maybe… just maybe… nah it's too soon to tell…" _thought C.C. as she kept wondering about the Lelouch that she sat next to. "By the way… what is your last name?" asked the girl.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge" said Lelouch

Then came Suzaku. "Man, Lelouch you still haven't lost your screaming touch" said Suzaku as he patted Lelouch's back and then came a blond haired teen with spiky hair and a blue haired teen.

"Hey C.C…. My name is Gino and this blue haired lad is Rivalz." Said the blond hair teen as he introduced both himself and the blue haired teen.

"What happened to you and Kallen? Don't tell me you gave up already?" teased Lelouch

"Oh I see that you want her for yourself then Lulu?" asked Rivalz

The raven haired teen couldn't help but blush a little… everyone laughed… besides C.C. who went back to eating her pizza.

"And Rivalz what happened to Milly?" asked Lelouch

"Oh she told me to tell you that it is your turn now Lelouch… we let you skip too much already." Said Rivalz as he went back to his seat.

"Damn it" mumble Lelouch

"Haha… so I guess you will be with the new girl by yourself then!" said Gino as he tried to talk to Kallen.

"Damn Lelouch… I just hope that the other girls don't go flipping out!' said Suzaku as he went followed Rivalz…..

"Lulu… you will be mine! If that new girl is my competition now then so be it!" whispered Shirley to herself in a far distance where Lelouch and C.C. could not hear her…

"Uhh… what are they talking about Lelouch?" asked C.C. as she just finished her pizza.

"I-I have to show you around the school and town today… such a pain!" yelled Lelouch

"Oh… then I guess I will be in your care then Lelouch" said C.C. similing…. This time it was a real smile… not that fake one…

"_Dam it! When is said that this was going to be a boring day and wanted something to happened I wanted anything but this!" _yelled Lelouch in his head…

**1234567890**

**Well that is all for now viewers! If I made a mistake please do tell me I will try to fix it right away… I type fast and I am a bit lazy to read over this until it is too late… so please R and R! If you guys have suggestions that please don't hesitate to say so! Okay just for an info… C.C. and Lelouch met 11 years ago… and Lelouch supposedly died with no signs of his body under the falling house a year later…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I might be done next week… until Saturday….. anyways…. Enjoy!**** And again I do not own Code Geass!**

**1234567890**

It was still school day since they still had Phys-ed and writing… in Ashford they had 2 breaks, lunch and one right after Phys-ed… After their lunch, Lelouch's Class had Tamaki, who was an English teacher… Man, did the teacher just talk about how C.C. has an unusual green hair… he made sentences about it and made the class tell him on what was wrong with the sentences… man.. everyone just wanted to yelled at the teacher for making such perverted, weird, and unusual sentences…. But since their teacher was always like this and he actually teaches something by doing all those stupid stuff, they let it go… But C.C…. she wanted to strangle that man so badly… once she tried to get up when the teacher was next to her making another unusual comment, Lelouch stopped her just before she stood up… saying, "Just let him be, we all know on what you are going through" with that C.C. had no choice to calm down since she wanted to know who Lelouch Lemperouge's real name was if he had it.

Then came gym class… when Cecaniah came out of the changing room and went to the gym, she was wering a white T-shirt and red shorts (What everyone wears for gym class in the Code Geass Series)… She couldn't find Lelouch anywhere. Then she saw Suzaku, and she asked him, "Where is that prince charming?"

"Lelouch? Oh he is not the most athletic person here, infact he is the worst athletic person here… so he skips gym class almost every day that here is gym class." Replied the raven hair's best friend.

"EH? Then where does he go?"

"He goes gambling to pay off his- Dam it!" said Suzaku as he covered his mouth… he was telling the new girl way too much about his best friend… yes he knew who Lelouch really was…

"Pay off his what?"

"Uhh…. Debt… to pay off his debt" said Suzaku

"What debt? Just how much does he owe?"

"Uh... I don't know.. you have to ask him yourself" said Suzaku as a buff man came out wearing black jacket, grey shirt under the jacket, and black pants. (It is a black knight uniform by the way)….

"Alright class… today I will be substituting for coach Viletta since she had to go to a meeting." Said the buff man.

"Alright Todoh-sensei!" said Suzaku as he raised his right hand up… everyone else did that since Todoh-sensei is not a hard teacher as their actual gym teacher, Viletta. Yes she is their homeroom teacher and their physed teacher.

"OH? And where is Lelouch today Suzaku?" asked Todoh.

"He… uhh…" before Suzaku could think of an excuse C.C. decided to help him out.

"He had a upset stomach so he went to the bathroom sir… he said that it was really bad so he may not be able to come to class today." Said the green haired girl.

"Y-Yes he said that his stomach hurts too much and went to the bathroom… when I went in to the bathroom he said that he may be in there for now." Said Suzaku giving a fake simile saying a 'Thank you' to the green haired girl

"Hmmm well then… I guess he is excused for today." Said Todoh-sensei. Then he turned to the new girl. "And what is you name"

"My name is C.C. sir…" replied the girl

"Hmm? Initials? Anyways I will confirm it with other teachers…. And today I didn't get any plans since it was all last minute…. I guess you guys may do what you want as long as it is appropriate, safe, and has to be a sport… DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sir!" said all the people except C.C.

"Why is he so military like?" whispered the new girl to Suzaku

"He… he used to be in the military." Said Suzaku. Then he saw a special pink haired girl walking towards him.

"Hello Suzaku!" said the pink haired girl

"Hello Euphi!" replied the brown haired teen.

"Oh? Are you flirting with a different woman now?"

"N-no… this is-"

"My name is Ceceniah Corabelle but I would like to be called C.C…" said Ceceniah as she interrupted Suzaku, "And I was asking him about where Lelouch is"

"Oh… well then… nice to meet you C.C., my name is Euphemia Leamage… Oh and Suzaku… Lelouch told me that you wanted to ask me something?" said Euphi

"He did?" yelled Suzaku as the entire people in the gym suddenly faced the pink haired girl and the brown haired boy. "Uhh… I'll tell you later… I don't want to say it in front of everyone…."

"Oh? Okay… then till next time my knight!" said Euphi as she ran off with other girls.

"You should really keep you cool Suzkau…." Said C.C. as she patted Suzaku's back.

"Yea.. you are right…."

**1234567890**

"Is this the place?" asked Rivalz to Lelouch as he took off his helmet, They were in a underground parking lot with Rivalz bike.

"Yes it is…. Follow me…" said Lelouch as he walked to the elevator.

"Huh? Wait… let me just put a lock in this!"

In the Elevator

"So who are you going up against this time Lulu?" asked the blue haired boy, as he leaned against the steeled wall of the elevator.

"A noble man…."

"Wow… then this is going to be quick isn't it?"

"Yes…" then the 2 teens heard a *Bing* "We are here my friend…" said Lelouch. As the door opened, the boys saw a noble man, wearing a red uniform with blue pants… the man had yellow hair and yellow mustache.

"You are here on time school boy… now I hope your ready to hand me the money…" said the Noble man as he pointed his right hand to a part of a room that had 2 sofas, a table, and a chess board.

"That depends if I lose Noble man." Said the raven haired teen.

"Hmph…. Tough guy are you? And call me Noble Tomas."

"Every well Noble Tomas… may we hurry this up? I have to go back soon."

19 minutes later

"WHAT? I LOST?" yelled at the Noble Tomas looked at the board… it was check mate… Lelouch won.

"Yes you did… now the payment" said the boy

"….. very well… a lose is a lose and a win is a win… you may have the money… Gane! Bring the suit case here!" yelled Tomas. Then a bald old man came in to the room, wearing everything black tux, carrying a suit case.

"I see that everything is in order?" asked Rivalz as he took the money.

"Yes… everything IS in order Rivalz…. We will be leaving now Noble Tomas" said Lulu and Rivalz as he entered the elevator.  
"Dam it!" said the noble man as he slammed his fist on to the table.

"What is it sir?" asked the Gane

"I forgot to ask for his name!"

**1234567890**

"Wow Lelouch you've won yet again! How much did you get this time?" yelled the blue haired boy, excitingly inside the elevator.

"700000 yen, as a deal… you get 15% of this Rivalz" said Lelouch as he gave the 15% to his driver.

"Thanks!"

"Now drive us back….and wake me up when we get there" said the raven teen as he entered the guest sit of the bike.

"Dam… that must take a lot out of him" said the blue teen to himself as he stared his motorbike and exited the parking lot.

10 minutes Later

"Hey Lelouch! Wake up already!" yelled Suzaku's voice as he slapped Lelouch in the face.

"OUCH! Suzaku! What was that for?" asked Lelouch as he put his hand to the place where he was slapped. He noticed that himself, Suzaku, and Rivalz was at the gate.

"Me and Rivals called your name 10 times!" yelled back the brown haired teen

"Well…. Then I guess I didn't sleep well at home I guess"

"Anyway… the break time just started and the new girl is looking for you…." Said Suzaku as he went inside the school

"So another fan girl eh Lelouch" teased Rivalz as he also went inside the school

"Crap… I completely forgot about her! If I am discovered… this life will be at end… I just pray that she doesn't find out the last name that I born with." Said Lulu to himself as he went back to Ashford.

Inside his class room (which is room201)

Dam… all the girls were crowded up against Lelouch if he would go on a date with one of them. Then he remembered that he has to take C.C. out as show her around Ashford, and show her around town if she wanted to… C.C. will be better than these wild animals! "Uhh…. Sorry… today is my turn to show a new student around the school… and since C.C. is the new student since oh I don't know about a month ago… I have to go now…" said Lelouch as he was finally able to slip away from all the fan girls since they were all in shock.

"So Lelouch you are quite the womanizer aren't you?" asked the new student's voice as he approached where he sat.

"Oh you don't know the half of it C.C." said Lelouch as he sat down and placed his head down on his table.

"Oh? So then when are you going to show me around school?"

"When school ends Green" said Lelouch

C.C. couldn't help but giggle alittle.

"What's so funny girl?" asked Lulu at a curious voice.

"It is just that no one thought of calling me green before…."

"Oh?"

Then the bell rung… the school was over. "So Lelouch it is time I guess…"

"Yes it is…" as the 2 teens were about to go outside… a blond girl block their way.

"Lelouch remember… when you showing her around is done early… you have to goto the student council meeting! You already missed too much!" yelled the blond girl

"*Sigh* Milly, you forced me to join remember?" said Lelouch

"Yes I remember… but still you should come to the meeting more often than taking Rivalz to go gambling."

"Um… Lelouch can we go now?" asked the green haired girl

"Yes…. We may…." And Lelouch pushed the blond girl aside and got outside of room 201.

"Lelouch… can you show me around town also?" asked C.C.

"OH? So you just moved here?" asked Lelouch

"No… it is helping you also you know"

"….. you have a point Green"

After Lelouch was done showing C.C. around the school… the new girl dragged Lelouch went out of the gate to make him show her around town.

In a far distance

"Dam it! Why is he acting a bit differently around her? I am just as pretty has that new girl!" yelled Shirley to herself looking at the green haired girl and the raven haired boy going outside school.

"Oh come now Shirley… Lelouch is just being nice to the new girl… and this is his second time now isn't it?" said Milley as she brought the orange haired girl back to the table where Suzaku, Euphi, Kallen, and Rivalz were sitting.

"Yes I know! Last time was Kallen wasn't it?" yelled again the orange haired girl

"You should make a move on him very soon you know… then who knows…. who knows… the new girl can be his soul mate or what not" said Milly

"Dam it Milly! I can't find the right time to do it!" yelled Shirley

"Same!" yelled Kallen.

"Oh? Are you guys telling the truth or are you guys too shy to go talk to him?" said Euphi

"Shut up Mrs. Kururugi!" yelled both the red head and the orange haired girl.

Euphi and Suzaku blushed… "Oh yea… what did you want to tell me earlier?" asked Euphi

"Uh… I will tell you when we are safe to talk my princess" said Suzaku

**123467890**

Cecaniah kept looking at the pizza palace. _"*sigh* she still hasn't gotten over the obsession with pizza…." Thought Lelouch…._ "C.C…. do you want to eat pizza?" asked Lelouch.

"YES! I thought that you'll never ask!" yelled C.C. as she dragged Lelouch inside the pizza. When they got inside, there was a waiter with black hair, black eyes, and was wearing a orange waiter outfit. The place has a brown colored for their wall… and they had all the different pizza ever invented for each wall papers that went up against the wall.

"Welcome to Pizza Palace… how may I help you today?" said the man, he showed some happy emotion but he looked like he hated this part of the job.

"We would like a table for 2 please" said Lelouch

"Yes… and you guys on a date or something?" asked the man

"No… I am just showing her around town." Replied Lelouch

"Very well… after you get settled, tell us on what you want"  
"I already decided mine Lelouch… what do you want" asked C.C. as they both sat down in a round, brown table.

"I am not hungry so you order what you want." Said Lelouch

"Really? Okay… but if you get hungry I am not going to share it with you!" said Green as she put her tongue out at Lelouch

"Whatever… order already C.C!"

"Fine, Fine…. Um excuse me? Can I have a large size pepperoni pizza with extra cheese?" asked C.C. to a waiter.

"Yes... right away ma'm" said the waiter as he went inside the kitchen…. The Pizza Palace was crowded when Lelouch looked around.

"_Damn… just how popular is this place?"_ asked Lelouch to himself in his head.

"So Lelouch… what does your mother and father do for a living?" asked Cecaniah.

"I knew it! You did drag me here for a date!" yelled Lelouch as he was getting ready to leave…

"No… it seems that I am the only one who doesn't know you Lelouch…. And I don't like being the one not to know stuff about a person when everyone else does."

"Fine..." _"Better tell__ the__ some truth__ that I told everyone else but Suzaku and Euphi__… since everyone knows on what I am about to tell her… so the little lie that I am about to tell her shouldn't cause any trouble… but why do I feel bad all of a sudden?" _thought Lelouch

"Well?"

"Oh yes…. I don't have a mother and a father… they both died 10 years ago…." Said Lelouch

"I'm so sorry…."

"You don't have to be"

"So is that why you gamble? To take care of yourself?"

"Yes… and I am not a athletic person… I play chess… and that is about it…. So it is now your turn." Said Lulu as he put his right index finger at C.C.

"You know it is not nice to point" said C.C.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be… and to explain about my self… my parents died just after I was born…"

"Sorry"

"Sorry for about what? Anyways… I am an athletic person, I live with Jerimiah Gottwald and Sayako Gottwald.… and I have to actually study a lot for grades"

"_So she__ still__ lives with the__m__?" thought the raven haired boy….._"Ha… the opposite things that I do…" said Lelouch while chuckling a little.

"Oh? So I take it that you don't have to study?" said C.C., looking a little shocked.

"Yes I don't." then the pizza came.

"Yes finally!" said the green haired girl as she ate her pizza really fast.

"Slow down! You're gong to choke if you do that!" said Lelouch as he took the pizza pie away.

"WHEY! GWIBE MWHE BWACK MWEH PWIZZA" said C.C., still chewing on the pizza that she ate. (Translation about what she said: HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY PIZZA"

"I will give it back to you if you promise that you will eat slowly!" said Lelouch. C.C. returned her answer with a nod. "And it is not polite for a girl to speak with her mouth full."

"FWINE!" then the girl swallowed her pizza. "Now give me back the pizza!"

"Here you go witch" said Lelouch

"Witch? Where did that come from?"

"Since you have a green hair and white skin, the exact opposite of a witch, I thought that it would fit you nicely."

"Boya you know me too little to call me a witch, only one person calls me that." Said C.C.

"Oh? Then who else called you that?"

"An old friend of mine… he died 10 years ago…I met him 11 years ago… that person… he actually made me smile even though I just met him… I was never the same after learning that my parents died when I was newly born… I was only 4 when I learned that my parents were dead… but he… he…" said C.C…. Lelouch noticed that her hand was trembling.

Lulu reacted by grabbing the trembling hand,

"C.C. it's okay… was that guy really important to you?"

"Yes… he showed me on how nice that the world can be if you find the right person."

"I see…" _"So she thinks __that way about me….__"_ "Witch… don't cry… you'll ruin your appetite." Said Lelouch after he noticed tears forming from C.C.'s eyes.

"You're right Lelouch…. It is funny… he said the same thing 11 years ago." Said C.C. as she wiped the forming tears from her amber eyes.

"Oh?"

"Yes… and we were also eating pizza together outside in a garden."

"C.C… eat… since I am paying for it… I don't want to waste it"

"You're paying for it? Since when?

"Since now C.C…. now eat before you waste that all pizza… but that will be good for you since you won't get fat."

"You are a mean person! Interrupting a girl's sad moment."

"Well I am called a demon at times you know" said Lelouch while laughing a little.

"… I wonder why"

"*Sigh* eat C.C." said Lelouch as he grabbed one of the slices and put it near C.C.'s mouth.

"You are a selfish man Lelouch."

"And you too witch."

**1234567890**

Suzaku and Euphi were standing on the top of the roof of the school after the meeting was done at 4 p.m… the meeting went on for 3 in a half hours after School ended.

"Okay… what is it that you wanted to ask me about my knight?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Umm… Euphi… I wanted to know… if you wanted to go…to… the coming prom with me?" said Suzaku, Euphi noticed that both hers and his faces went pure red.

"Yes Suzaku! I will go to the coming prom with you…" said Euphi…

"Great…. Now I wonder who Lelouch will go with…." Said Suzaku.

"My knight… he still has about 2 months to find someone… though I am surprised that he took a girl out to show her around town… that is unusually nice of him. And I am also surprised that you asked me this early." Said Euphi

"Well…. To say something about the first one… maybe he got the 'love at first sight' thing with the new girl. And to say something about the second one… I wanted to make sure that you won't go with another person to the prom."

"Awwww… showing such emotions! That is one of the things that I love about you my knight!"

**12345678904**

"So that is about it C.C….. and anything else?" asked Lelouch…. The 2 former knowing friends were out side of a large building…. It was getting late… "Oh crap! It's 7 already? C.C. do you know on how to go to your house from here?" asked Lelouch

"Yes, it is just over that way… it's the mansion." Said C.C. as she pointed a large house that was in the mountain… not far….

"Okay… so I take it I don't need to come with you?"

"No you don't… I asked you a lot of stuff so I'll be okay…"

"Okay good… see you tomorrow Ceceniah!" said Lelouch as he walked away.

"Lelouch…. If that is you… you've changed to a more of a kind person that you used to be… but if that is not you… that I may have found the person that is near you…" said the witch as she ran to her house thinking, _"Crap! Jerimiah is going to kill me! I forgot that I was suppose__d__ to be home when school ended! Oh well… I hope he accepts that I was with a guy"_

**1234567890**

When C.C. got to her mansion… the door swung opened… C.C. was surprised on what happened and to see that Sayako had a 'Your in big trouble' look. Crap C.C. forgot to pick up Nunually! Dam it now she had to think of an new excuse.

"Ceceniah… my husband will like a word with you…" said Sayako as she dragged the green haired girl to the kitchen and saw Jerimiah in the table drinking tea.

"Oh C.C. you're finally here?" said Jerimiah… he didn't sound mad at all!

C.C. then quickly bowed and said, "I'm sorry Jermiah! I was getting a tour around the school and the town was a friend!"

"Its okay C.C…. I got a call from a girl named Milly… she said that you will be late so I pulled a few strings and left my meeting early to pick up Nunually… she is sleeping right now since she seemed really tired when I picked her up…"

"What? You're not going to punish her?" asked Sayako. "And you didn't tell me anything about this!"

"Well Sayako my dear… C.C. has done nothing wrong… even though you are trying to make her a fine woman… she still has time… and besides…. I was trying to tell you when you got home but you kept talking on how C.C. can be really irresponsible… for 30 minutes straight."

"We-well… I guess you have a point there dear…. C.C…. who was the guy that showed you around town?" asked Sayako in a calm voice.

"His name was…. Lelouch Lamperouge." Said C.C.

Jerimiah's and Sayako's eyes widened when they heard the name Lelouch but calmed down when they heard the last name. "What did he do?" asked Jerimiah.

"He… he actually bought me pizza… and don't worry… he is not that Lelouch that disappeared 10 years ago…" said C.C. as she was about to go upstairs.

"Hey Cecaniah! Don't forget to do you homework!" yelled Sayako

"Today was a break day so no one got homework today…." Said C.C. as she went to the bathroom. _"Lamperouge… I just hope that you are that Lelouch…. Though why did you disappear and not come back to the house? Did something happened? I keep just getting the feeling that you are out there some where…. That Lamperouge has the same aura as my old friend…. But… I just have to wait and see…"_ thought Cecaniah as she took her shower.

**1234567890**

Lelouch came back to his apartment and grabbed his home phone and called someone.

"_Hello?" asked a low, calm, voice from the phone._

"Schneizel! When will the case be cleared up?" yelled Lelouch

"_Oh hello Lelouch it is good to see you too…. The case? You know that this is a difficult one…"_

"Cousin! Cecaniah is going to my school now!"

"_What? Oh well there is nothing else I can do for that right now Lelouch"_

"Why?"

"_Because Japan is the most safest place that there is for you right now"_

"Then get me out _f Tokyo!"_

"_That would cause some suspicion you know… honestly Lelouch even though you are smarte_r _than me you still don't know this? Even though I was able to get you out of the burning house and hide you in my underground house, you still wanted to risk your life. May I ask why again?"_

"Because I wanted to find the culprit… but you were able to convince me since I had no power and everyone thought that I was dead and I should keep it that way since it was going to keep me safe… but just in case you sent me to Tokyo! You didn't even tell me anything about Cecaniah and Nunually!"

"_Well my brother I knew nothing on what happened to them… so until I can get this solved try to get yourself safe"_

"Alright"

"_Good… and make sure that you don't tell anyone else about your name that you were born with…. And it was nice to talk to you again after 5 months"_

"Same to you… good bye" said Lelouch as he turned off his phone after his last statement. "Now I just have to last for about… WAIT! He didn't answer my very first question in this conversation!"

**1234567890**

"Oh Lelouch… you still haven't changed over these years… I am still able to change a conversation to any subject I want it to be…. But Cecaniah going to Ashford? That is quiet surprising… I have to solve this case soon." Said a blond haired man, about in his 20's and wearing a white royal outfit as he put his black cellphone into his pocket.

**Sigh I know that this story is alittle late… the website didn't let me post anything up for 48 hours… so I just posted 2 chapters in one day to say on how sorry I am for saying that I was going to get this posted soon… even though I did… I just feel so bad not informing you viewers when this was going to be up… anyways… please review… and again if you guys find any mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible…. And if you guys have questions please don't hesitate to ask!**

**This has been GeassLord….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay one to the story… and I do not own code geass….**

**1243567890**

Cecaniah already went to school… Jermiah was about to go out for his meeting, he got in his uniform and when he opened the door, he met a blond man in his twenties, and wearing a white uniform, was in his way. But Jermiah's eyes widened when he saw the man, he bowed. "Sir Schneizel! What are you doing here? I thought that you would be at the meeting by now!"

"Relax Gottwald… I only came here to talk about the case…" said the blond man as he put his left hand out, trying to tell Jermiah to calm down. "And I cancelled the meeting today… wasn't Sayako suppose to tell you? I told her on the phone that I would be canceling the meeting to day and use that time to talk to you alittle."

"Sayako?" _"Dam it! She used this chance to get back at me from not interrupting her to tell her on where C.C. was! Well played wife"_ thought Jerimiah. "Anyways… What about the _case_ sir?"

"Since you and I are the only ones still running this case since we both honored my cousin Lelouch… I came to tell you that this case has to be solved soon… or it may be too late."

"What? You mean that the killer is trying to get Cecaniah too?" said Jerimiah.

"Maybe… anyways may I come in? It feels uncomfortable talking while standing to you about this… and we should not cause any suspicion since the killer may be spying on us…"

"OF COURSE SIR! I'm sorry for not doing it sooner!" said Jerimiah "Come in sir"

"Thank you…" then the 2 men made their way to the dining room. "How is Nuna doing?"

"She is doing fine sir… though she still hasn't gone over Lelouch's death."

"_Hmm… Should I tell Jerimiah? No… for all I know he can be the killer… since no one can be trusted in this world besides your trusted friend… I'll tell him after I ask Lelouch."_ Though Schneizel. "Oh… where is she?"

"She will be back about 6 hours from now… at 2:30 sir."

"Good… I want to talk to her."

"Yes… oh Phil come in here" said Jermiah. After that a man with brown eyes and black hair wearing a orange colored butler outfit came in to the dining room where Jermiah and Schneizel sat.

"What is it sir?" asked the butler

"Would you bring us some tea Phil?" said Schneizel in a gentle calm voice

"Right away sir" said the butler as he bowed and then he entered the kitchen to get some tea.

"So sir… what about the case?" asked the owner of the house

"Yes… the sooner we solve this case the better…."

"You already sort of said that sir… what else? Did you find any lead?"

"I'm afraid not… this killer is a sneaky one… but all we know that he has white hair according to the butlers that worked in Uncle Charles' house that survived the faithful day."

"Alright sir… ah here comes the tea" then tea came into the round table that Jerimiah and Schneizel were talking on.

"Alright… lets get this chance to catch up Jerimiah" said the blond haired man as he took a sip of the tea.

"I couldn't agree more sir"

**1234567890**

C.C. came inside room 201, the same hair style as yesterday, and went to her seat… ignoring all the comments about boys asking on what she was doing today… When she made it to her seat, a blond girl from yesterday came up to her and asked, "HEY C.C.~! Do you want to join the School Government club?"

"No-Thanks" said C.C… showing no emotions.

"Aw… are you sure? You need to be in a club to stay in this school you know"

"I'll find a club."

"Lelouch is in the club you know."

"Yes I know… don't you have to go to class today Milly? Your class is in Rm.204 am I right?" said C.C. as she now looked at the window.

"Alright… since I can't convince you…" with that Milly was about to leave but she stopped half way, and yelled, "And Lelouch is cutting Homeroom class today!" and walked out of the classroom.

"_Not coming to homeroom class today? Then he is not going to be here until homeroom is over… dam it!"_ yelled Cecaniah in her thoughts.

**1234567890**

*BEEEP!*BEEEP!*BEEEP!*** **Went Lelouch's alarm clock. He got up and looked at the clock. It was 7:30… "*YAWN!* it is a good thing that I'm cutting homeroom today…" said the raven haired boy as he made his way to the bathroom. When he came out he got a phone call… _"Lelouch? Are you really going to cut class today?" _said the voice of the green haired girl as Lelouch answered the call.

"Yes I am C.C… Is school that much of a hell without me?" asked Lelouch as he slowly put on his Ashford uniform.

"_Actually yes… the boys are asking me non stop to go out a date with them! Suzaku is trying his best but failing… he is even being yelled at right now as we speak"_

"*Sigh* tell them this…" Lelouch's voice got cut off as the sound of a train passed by.

"_What!"_

"Yes you heard me… I told you to join the student government club." Said the raven haired boy as he was done dressing up.

"_But Milly already asked me and I turned her down! And how is that going to help me?"_

"Still just say it, it will give you some respect since the student government club is pretty much running the school… and just tell Milly that I convinced you… after all I did didn't I witch?"

"_Boya, but still being in the student government club will make them fall over me more!"_

"That is what I did and I don't get into that situation that I am with girls that often anymore." Said Lelouch as he grabbed his bag.

"_LELOUCH! If this doesn't work then I am going to… to…."_

"To what witch?"

"_Damn it! I can't think of anything in this situation!"_

"*Sigh* just do what I told you to do… I'm going to be there at 7:45… just after homeroom is over."

"_FINE!" then Cecaniah turned off her phone._

"Finally… dam it Schneizel! Find out of who tried to kill me, Nunually, and her already!" said the thought-to-be-dead teen as he walked out of his apartment.

**1234567890**

"C.C.! did Lelouch say anything? I can't buy much more time!" said Suzaku as Euphi tried to talk to the other boys.

"Yes…. You guys may go back to your seats… Lelouch told me to tell them I am now going to join the student government club thing." Said C.C. as she put back her cellphone in her yellow school purse.

"What? Dam it do what ever…. Euphi lets go…. C.C. now knows what to do." Said Suzaku as he took Euphi to her class.

"So C.C. what is you answer?" asked one of the boys as the ravaging boys all came in front of her.

"Sorry I'm not free today… and I am going to join the student government club so… back off…" said C.C., a dark aura came out of her while she said it… this made other boys tremble in fear, both to her aura and that she is now one of the student government club.

"Y-yes right away ma'm" yelled all the boys as they ran back to their seats.

"Dam it Lelouch! Making me go all evil… now I can't calm myself down!" said the new girl as she slammed her fist into her table, no one noticed since they were all minding their own business. Then the bell rang and the homeroom teacher came in, wearing the same thing that she wore yesterday, and asked, "Where is Lelouch?"

"We don't know ma'm." said all the class in unison.

"Alright… C.C. where is Lelouch?" asked Villetta again, except it was to the green haired girl.

"I don't know Mrs. Ohgi" it was said emotionlessly.

"Alright… then… you guys know what to do… you guys are free to do what you want in homeroom class except don't do any inappropriate things." Said the teacher as she took out her phone and left the class.

The class, then, became noisy again

7:45

The bell rang, 4 more minutes until the next class starts. _"Damn it Lelouch where are you?" thought C.C._

Out of no where, the raven haired boy showed up right next to her, sitting. "Dam it Lelouch! How did you get there without me noticing?" yelled C.C. as she started to strangle Lelouch by the neck.

"C-C! s-stop! A-re, you trying to kill…me?" asked Lelouch, struggling to get himself free.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not… I'll let go if you promise me to take me to your gambling match today…" said Green. Her question was answered by a slight nod that Lelouch gave.

"*GASP* okay… I will take you if you drive me there." Said Lelouch, panting.

"Oh? And where do I get a mobile to get there?"

"I'll ask Rivalz… he will be happy since he is still getting a 15% from what I gain."

"Alright… and where am I suppose to drive you?"

"Shinjiko… drive me to the tallest building in Shinjiko." said the raven haired boy as he sat down, and looked out side.

"Alright then boya." Said the green haired girl as the bell rang. It was time for math. Miss Cecile came inside the room.

"Alright class… today we have an assembly… made by our principle! So I'm going to take you there… so there will be no classes for the rest of the day…" said the teacher as she smiled.

"YES!" went all the class except Lelouch… C.C. even said 'yes' when she heard what the math teacher said. Green was surprised that the raven haired teen didn't even bothered to show any emotion. The boy looked at Cencaniah

"What are everyone excited about?" asked Lulu

"What? Did you not hear? We have no classes for the rest of the day since there will be an assembly for the rest of the day!" said Gino as he rushed over to Lelouch.

"Alright then…. I will be cutting now…" said Lelouch as he started to get up.

"NOW hurry up and get to the assembly room asap!" said the math teacher as she left.

"It is a good thing that she does not take her class with her to the assembley." Said Lelouch as he walked the other way that the students were walking. Lelouch stopped at the moment that someone grabbed his hand. He looked back and saw that it was the green haired girl. "I know…. I was able to get the keys before Rivalz was able to go to the assembly."

"Alright…" said C.C. as she took the keys and walked infront of the teen. Both walked to the entrance and was then blocked by Milly.

"Where are you guys going today?" asked Milly.

"Gambling" said Lelouch.

"Gambling my ass! You two turn back and go back to the assembly!" yelled Milly as she pointed towards a large, round roofed, building.

"Oh yea.. Milly did you know that C.C. was going to join the student government?" said Lelouch

"Really? What made her change her mind?"

"I convinced her… but it wasn't easy you know… so I guess the price of doing that work is to let me and C.C. go gambling." Said Lelouch as he grabbed C.C.'s hand and walked towards Rivalz's moto-bike. Milly didn't even stop them.

"Man, he got me there…. Oh shit! My dad is going to freak if I'm not there soon!" yelled the blond girl as she ran to the assembly room.

"C.C. you know where to go?" asked the raven haired boy with a helmet on and went into the passenger's sit.

"Yes, yes… you showed me everywhere around here right? So I will be fine." Said Cecaniah as she started the engine.

"Good… wake me up when we get there…." With that Lulu dozed off into his dream world.

"Dam it! This is not on how you treat a lady Lelouch!" said C.C., resisting to wake him up and strangle him.

Inside the assembly room

"Hey Kallen have you seen Lelouch anywhere?" asked Shirley to the red head.

"Nope… and I'm looking for him too…." Said Kallen as she noticed Rivalz sitting in a chair. The room was like a anywhere that you see a assembly room or LGI if you guys know what LGI means….

"Hey Rivalz! Where is Lelouch?" said Shirley

"His cutting this assembly" said Rivalz

"And where is the new girl?" asked Kallen, grabbing the blue hair's uniform

"I don't know!" said Rivalz… then Milly came up to the arguing trio.

"OH? Trying to find out where Lelouch and the green haired girl are?" asked Milly

"YES! WHERE ARE THEY?" said the 2 angry girl.

"They went gambling." Said Milly as she sat down.

"Together?" asked Shirley

"Yes together…. I told you guys to make a move… so far the new girl went like 20 steps ahead of you both, Shirley and Kallen."

"So looks like Cecaniah is going to be our greatest rival!" said Kallen

"Looks like it… temporary truce Kallen?" asked Shirley

"Yes…"

"Remember! No violent acts!" yelled Milly.

"WE KNOW MISS PRESIDENT OF THE CLUB!" yelled both Kallen and Shirley.

"Milly what is the announcement about?" asked Rivalz.

"It is about mating" said Milly, before Rivalz could replay, Todoh sensei came up on stage.

"QUIET DOWN NOW!" yelled Todoh. Then all the people in the room calmed down. "THE PRINCIPLE HAD AN URGENT MEETING TO GOTO… SO I WILL BE TALKING ABOUT THE MATING PROCESS… WELL NOT ME… CORNELIA WILL BE THE ONE TALKING…." Then yelling teacher moved his hand as a sign for Cornelia-sensei to come up to stage.

Cornelia-sensei, after coming up to the stage, she started to talk about not doing sex before knowing the possibilities and it is best not to do it before marriage. Then she eyed Euphi and Suzaku, who were sitting next to each other, with an evil look. "Milly… why is she eyeing Suzaku and Euphi again?" asked Rivalz while whispering.

"Because remember… Euphi and Cornelia are sisters." Answered back Milly.

**1234567890**

"Lelouch wake up! We're here." Said C.C. as she slapped Lelouch.

"Ouch! C.C.! I said to wake me up! Not slap me!" said Lelouch as he slowly got out of thepassenger's seat.

"Well you to me to wake me up, so I slapped you to wake you up…. You should've been more specific you know." Said C.C. as she took off her helmet.

"Fine… next time don't do that." Lelouch then noticed that the 2 were in a underground parking lot of the their designated building. The 2 made it to a elevator.

"Lelouch may I ask a question?" asked Cecaniah

"What is it?" said Lelouch

"Is Cornelia…. Euphi's sister or something? Because they seem to have a very similar aura…."

"Yes they are C.C….now any more questions?"

"_Should I ask about his real last name? no… it is too soon… and I might make a fool of myself if I do that…."_said C.C. in her head. "No…"

Then the elevator opened and then he saw the same man from before. "Well well well… if it isn't the noble man that I beat yesterday." Said Lelouch

"Don't get cocky…. This time I will not lose!" said Noble Tomas with Gane standing with a chess board in his hand, laying it down to a table surrounded by 2 sofas. Then he noticed the green haired girl. "And who is this girl? Your girlfriend?"

"No she is not my girlfriend she is-" Lelouch was just about to finish his sentence but….

"Accomplice sir" finished C.C.

Lelouch eyed her a 'we'll talk later' look

"Oh? It doesn't matter anyways… come… we will settle this mess." Then the 2 started the chess battle. The noble man was doing better… Lelouch was losing in the beginning.. ahh but he let that happen to make the noble man distracted. Then out of a sudden Lelouch won… AGAIN!

"Wha….." said the noble man.

"I think that I will be taking the same price now Mr. Tomas" said Lelouch as he got up from his seat.

"Very well… Gane give this young lad his money…" said Tomas

"Right away sir." Said Gane as he handed Lelouch the suitcase with the money.

"Oh and before you leave what is you name lad?" asked the noble man.

"Lelouch… my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. And my accomplice is C.C." said Lelouch as he took C.C. to the elevator.

"Sir… I think we've found them" said Gane

"Yes we have… Contact the boss… it is time to get rid of that boy who beat me 3 times!" yelled the noble. (No I did not make a mistake in counting…)

In the elevator

"Wow Lelouch… you are good at chess" said C.C. as Lelouch was counting the money.

"Yes… I am Cecaniah." After he was done counting, he noticed C.C. staring at him. "What now C.C.?"

"I know that man… he went against my dear friend before he was killed…" said C.C.

"Really?" _"Damn… how could I not remember? And… this is perfect! Now I can get this info to Schneizel!" thought Lelouch_

"Yes… so far…. Not even my friend's dad was able to beat him, nor was his smart as cousin Schneizel. But that noble man got so pissed, he lost to a 6 year old…" said C.C.

"I see… may I ask what your friend's name was?"

"His name was Lelouch Corabelle…." Said C.C… with waters forming in her eyes. Her eyes widened, next, as Lelouch Lamperouge hugged C.C.

"It's okay C.C… you may cry if you wish."

"Who said that I was going to cry boya?" said C.C… as she pushed Lelouch away.

"*Sigh* why ruin the mood?"

"Why care for me?"

"Pettiness."

"UGH!" yelled Cecaniah as she punched the elevator's wall.

"Calm down!... anyways… why do you and that friend of yours share the same last name?"

"When he died… he left nothing for me to remember him by… besides his sister… but he got blind and crippled."

"_Nunually… so… she's that bad huh?" thought Lelouch._

"And since I wanted to remember him…. And I had no last name…. I took his last name to remember him fully by."

"Do you still miss him? Do you still wish tosee him?"

"Of course I do…"

"Alright then… oh so that is why you took a liking to me…. I reminded you of that Lelouch!"

"No duh!" then the elevator opened… the 2 kept arguing about their life hood for some strange reason that both cannot remember on how is started. When the 2 went back to the moto-bike, Cecaniah said, "You may sleep now Lelouch!"

"No… I am not going to receive another slap from you today! Now drive and let me read in peace" said Lelouch as he took out a book from his back pocket.

"Alright then… hold on to that book carefully Lulu!" then the bike rushed out of the parking lot… making Lelouch go into panicking mode.

"Dam it C.C.! slow down!"

"Nah! I will slow down once we get out of this building"

"Damn it!"

about 50 seconds later, but to Lelouch it felt like a year

Finally she decided to slow down. "Thank you for slowing down witch"

"NO problem boya."…. no reply came back to her… when she looked at Lelouch… he was reading that book. _"He is really like that Lelouch that I know…. What he told me about his parents were partially true… he was lying about there name… wait… how do I know this? No Cecaniah… back away…. You'll find out soon enough." _Thought C.C. as she kept driving to Ashford.

**1234567890**

"You've found them? Finally?" said a voice that came from a phone box.

"Yes we have boss…. And it looks like that this Lamperouge kid is actually that Lelouch from 10 years ago." Said Tomas

"What? I thought that mother killed them off!"

"No… it seems that he somehow survived… and I am sorry for hearing on what happened to your mother sir yesterday."

"No… she did not commit suicide… I killed her!"

"Wh-why may I ask?"

"She started to go on and on, on how I should not make the same mistake as her! But that girl is mine! That emerald haired girl is mine! I met her first! And she told me to forget about that girl since we were never in touch for about 11 years! Right after that she met that guy…. She wasn't happy with me! So after hearing that I killed her! No one is going to take my precious Cecaniah away from me!"

"I understand sir…."

"Hehe…. You do now eh? Do you want to meet her to the after life?"

"N-no sir! I am loyal to you! I also want to kill that Lelouch kid for what he did to me 12 years ago!"

"Good… so I guess that you are still with me… and invisible game has begun between me and him… without him knowing that he is playing it! Ahahahahahahha!"

**1234567890**

**YAY! This chapter is done! The next one might be up tomorrow depending on what I hear from CeroCero… anyways… please review! And if you find any mistakes please don't hesitate to say so! and I made some corrections!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright…. On to the story… and thnx for the reviews.**

**And I don't own Code Geass.**

**1234567890**

Jerimiah and Schneizel are still talking and drinking tea in Jermiah's Mansion.

"So Jerimiah how is Nunually going to get home? It's 2 O'clock right now…" asked Schneizel.

"Oh she made a not-boyfriend named Rolo, he is taking Nunually home as we speak." Said Jermiah.

"Rolo? Does he have a last name?"

"Well… he doesn't like his last name… and seems like Nunually is the only one who knows it besides the school and his parents…"

"I see…"

"Sir… where are you getting the money to continue this case? I mean continuing this costs a lot of money…"

"Oh Jerimiah you don't have to know that… but if you want to know I have a friend that is helping us out" _"By that I mean Lelouch with his obsesses of gambling"_ said Schneizel

"I see…" said Jerimiah as he sip some of his tea.

**1234567890**

"Wow! C.C. what was that for?" said Lelouch, as he and the green haired girl started to get off Rivalz's bike in the main gate. The raven haired teen was slapped by C.C. in the back of his head.

"For making a girl do all the work…" said Cecaniah

"Oh? So are you saying that girls don't have the potential to do work?" teased Lelouch with a smile.

"Boya if girls can't to any work than you should be a lower class than us… which you are…" said Green with a smirk

"So you admit it witch."

"Oh shut up Lulu" said C.C. as she was about to slap Lelouch again. But for once Lelouch was fast enough (or was able to predict C.C.'s movement) to dodge the attack.

"Ha… got you now witch."

"Boya, just shut up and walk… school is about to be over and I want to be home just before Nunually does." With that C.C. walked inside the gate to get her stuff from her locker.

"Really? So the witch is caring for her lost friend's sister?" said Lelouch as he caught up with C.C.

"Eh? What are you talking about Lulu? I am just helping her live on… I don't want to see a poor innocent girl die that's all," Lelouch noticed a scent of sadness of that statement.

"Whatever… and when does this girl come home?"

"Her school ends 30 minutes before us so she should be home about 2:30 by her not-boyfriend."

Both teens reached C.C.'s locker, Locker number 01. C.C. grabbed her bag and walked towards the gate with Lelouch following. "Are you stalking me Lelouch?" asked Cecaniah.

"Really? I just wanted a conversation with you… that's all Cecaniah… and today we have a student government meeting so… you really can't cut that since you did say that you were going to join the club… am I right?" said Lulu as he grabbed the green haired girl's wrist.

"Damn it Lelouch! Fine I'll follow" said the defeated C.C…. _"Dam it! If I knew that the boys were going to be scared when I got mad I would have used it before I said that I was going to be in that student government club! What was I thinking?"_ "First let me call my step dad to see if it is alright." With that the green haired girl took out her phone, and started to talk. A moment later, she shut her phone up, looked at Lelouch and said, "Alright… we may go to that meeting now Lulu"

"Alright then witch… it is in Room 701, so it is not far from where we are… the front gate."

"You really didn't have to explain it you know"

"Really? Then I just wasted couple of seconds of my life then." Said Lelouch, but he wasn't really done with the statement, he mumbled, "Like how I have been wasting my entire life of after that incident."

"Did you say something?"

"No… lets just go already." Then the 2 fighting teens walked towards room 701.

**1234567890**

"Sorry about that sir" said the dark haired man as he shut his cell phone.

"It's alright… so I take it that Cecaniah is going to be late?" said Schneizel

"Yes she is… I am sorry if you were trying to see her."

"It's alright… I just came to see Nunually and say 'hi' to her."

**1234567890**

The raven haired teen and the green haired girl came to the meeting room. When they opened the door, the meeting has just started. "Le~leouch! You are late again~!" yelled Milly. She then looked at C.C…. "OH? So I see that Lulu was able to convince you C.C."

"Well… I thought that since Lelouch said that he was being tormented by the club… I just wanted to see him struggle." Said C.C. as she took a seat next to Shirley.

"OH? Lelouch~! It seems that you made a girl~frie~nd!"

"Please Milly, I just met her, why do you think that she would be my girlfriend?" asked Lelouch as he took a sit next to Suzaku. The table was a brown square table, with this sitting chart: on one side sat Lelouch, Suzaku, Euphi, and Kallen, on the other side sat C.C. (who sat directly infront of Lelouch), then Shirley, then Rivalz, then Milly.

"Really? How about Kaguya then? Isn't she really obsessed with you?" asked Suzaku.

"She is just like any other of the fan girls for Lelouch." Said a blond haired teen.

"Gino… please… even you have your own fan girls" said Lelouch

"Yes, and atleast I treat then nicely." Said Gino he sat at the couch that was behind C.C.'s row. "So C.C. is in this club? Lelouch how did you convince her?"

"*Sigh* I don't know" said Lelouch

"I wanted to see him struggle." Said C.C.

"Alright… Oh right… Nina was not here yesterday and today! Where is she?" asked Milly.

"She is with her grandfather in China… remember Milly?" said Euphi.

"Oh right… anyways C.C. which seating do you want?" asked Milly, pointing at the green haired girl.

"What are the seatings that are taken?" said Cecaniah, emotionlessly.

"Well… I'm the president since I am the principal's daughter"

"Really? Didn't know" said C.C.

"Well… alright… on to the seatings, Lelouch is the vice president, Nina is the treasurer, Kallen is the secretary, Shirley, Suzaku, Euphi, and Rivalz are the helping hands…" (Sorry… I graduated from school a while ago… so I don't remember what places are there in the student government, and CeroCero forgot to give me that so… sorry.)

"Is there a sit like assistance vice president?" asked C.C.

"Well… yes there is" said Rivalz as he looked at a booklet.

Both Kallen and Shirley looked shocked. They did not know that there was a assistance vice president place in this school.

"Then I would like to be that" said C.C.

"Alright then… Oh Lelouch looks like that you have another fan girl" said Milly as she wrote something in her booklet.

"*Sigh* Milly please just stop that… just because my cousin left me to you doesn't give you the right to tease me a lot." Said Lelouch

"Actually I do have the right! Everyone does Lelouch!" said Milly

"Damn it!" yelled Lelouch.

"Lelouch I thought that you were smart… and I thought that you could not lose to me in an argument… this is the first time! I say that we have a party tomorrow!" said Milly.

"Will there be pizza?" asked C.C.

"Yes there will be Pizza C.C… I'll make sure of that" said Lelouch.

"Why are you doing that to C.C.?" asked Kallen, looking really jealous.

"Because she is also new to the student government club tomorrow, and since Milly said that there will be a party tomorrow so I thought that it will be a good time to put pizza as her welcoming gift from me," said Lelouch.

"Aww… you really do love her even though you guys knew each other for like 2 days!" said Suzaku.

"Shut it Suzaku! Who's side are you on?" yelled Lulu

"Euphi's Lulu," said Suzaku

"Of course he is! He is my knight after all Lelouch." Said Euphi.

"Uhhh… Lulu? What did you and that new girl do yesterday?" asked Shirley.

"He bought me pizza and showed me around town," said Cecaniah as she kept thinking about what kind of pizza she wants.

"EH?" yelled everyone else beside of course C.C. and Lelouch.

"Lelouch you never done that to me before!" yelled Kallen as she was ready to punch Lelouch.

"Hey Kally calm down! I'm sure that Lelouch had a reason!" said Gino as he tried to calm down Kallen.

"Nice move dude," said both Rivalz and Suzaku as they both patted Lelouch's back.

"C.C.! are you trying to get me killed by Kallen?" yelled Lelouch at Green.

"I told you Boya… I wanted to see you struggle…" smirked the witch.

"Damn it!" yelled Lulu.

"LULU! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE LYING!" yelled the orange haired girl.

"Uhhh… then that would be a lie that Shirley" said Lelouch, as he slowly got up from his chair and slowly walked towards the door, he felt 2 dark auras, Kallen and Shirley.

"Calm down Kallen and Shirley!" yelled Milly. "Talk about this later after we get the plan for tomorrow's party done!"

"FINE!" yelled both dark aura girls.

"Thank you Milly" said the raven haired boy as he slowly sat down in his chair again.

"Alright! So what kind of a pizza should we get tomorrow?" asked Milly

"Uhh… president… is this going to be a big party or just a party by ourselves?" asked Gino.

"It's going to be a big party!" yelled Milly.

"Then shouldn't we atleast tell everyone beforehand?" asked Rivalz.

"I'll take care of that! So what kind of toppings for the pizza guys?" asked Milly.

"Pepperoni with extra, extra, extra cheese…. And the pizza is a large size." Said C.C.

"Wow… you sure eat a lot C.C." said Euphi.

"Yes she does… I'm surprised that she is not fat yet with all that fat that she's eating," said Lelouch… bad move by him, he got hit in the face by a slap from the witch. "Damn it! What the hell did I say witch?"

"Fat… you said that I eat fat…." Said C.C… with a hint of anger.

"Wow Lelouch, in all my years of being your friend, I never seen a girl hit you that hard." Said Suzaku.

"Really? I'm surprised Suzaku…" said C.C. as she seemed to calm down.

"My knight, you should really not get involved between Lelouch and C.C…. I have a bad feeling that someone who gets involved between them… they will have a bad day…" said Euphi… everyone heeded her words because she was 98% right when she had a bad feeling. (Remember that!)

"Alright then my princess," said the brown haired teen.

"Alright then! I'll take care of the drinks and… what kind of a party should it be?" asked Milly.

"Well… I suggest a…. hmmm…. I really don't care Milly," said Lelouch.

"Wow… then why did you comment Boya?" said Cecaniah.

"Do you really must tease me every time you try to comment witch?" talked back Lelouch.

"Yes… for it is too fun to see you angry." Then the 2 people started to argue on stuff about on who must tease who.

"Hey… Suzaku… don't they look life that they are made for each other?" asked Suzaku's Princess.

"Yes… yes they do…" replied the Knight

"ALRIGHT! LELOUCH AND C.C. QUIET DOWN NOW!" yelled Milly

Then the 2 arguing teens calmed down and looked at the President of the club.

"Alright…. Now… what should our party be?" asked the blond girl… again.

"Since we are having like a Halloween Carnival Party in the end of the month and we're having a prom 2 months from now… I suggest that we just have a celebration party Milly," said Rivalz.

"That's a great idea! I wonder why I couldn't think of it!" said Milly as she slapped herself in the head.

"Maybe because of the 2 love birds arguing," said Gino, still laying down in the couch.

"Maybe your right Gino," replied the blond girl.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" yelled Lulu and Green.

"Sure your not," said Rivalz.

"Hey if they say that they're not then they're not guys!" yelled Kallen.

"Kallen is right!" yelled Shirley.

"Yea, yea… anyways… I'll take care of the calls…. You guys are free to go now… oh look its 3:30…." Said Milly as she took out her cellphone and started to call everyone.

"Finally…." Said everyone in the room besides Gino. Everyone left the room: Shirley kept mumbling something as she went out of the room, Gino was trying to talk to Kallen, but she showed no interest on what so ever, Rivalz was talking to Suzaku and Euphi as they got out.

"Hey Boya! Why did you not tell me about the Halloween party that is the end of this month and the prom that is like 2 months from now?" asked C.C…. 'The Boya' and the witch were talking to each other in a hallway.

"Because… I forgot about the Halloween party thing and the prom event is like 2 months away!" said Lelouch.

"Who are you going to take to the prom Lulu?" asked Cecaniah.

"I don't know… I don't plan on going," said Lelouch…. Both of them were at the gate. "Good bye now Cecaniah… I have business to attend to." With that the raven haired teen left Cecaniah to goto her house a lone.

"Damn it Lelouch! This is not how you're suppose to treat a woman!" yelled C.C., hoping that Lelouch was going to hear it.

"WITCHES DON'T NEED A 'BOYA' TO HELP HER GO TO HER HOME!" yelled back Lelouch.

"Tomorrow… oh tomorrow your going to get it Lelouch!" said Cecaniah as she went the other direction that Lelouch went.

**1234567890**

2:30:

"Jermiah I'm home!" said a happy cheery voice.

"Oh Nunually! Your home! There is someone who wants to meet you!" said Jerimiah.

Then a girl with brown hair, and wearing a jr. high uniform in a wheel chair with a boy with brown hair also came into the dining room. "Oh? Who is this person?" asked Nunually. Schneizel felt hurt that his cousin still didn't get better, she still couldn't open her eyes and she still could not walk.

"Hello Nunually…" said the blond man.

"Cousin Schneizel! OH! It is good to you see!" yelled Nunually.

"It is good to see you to Nuna." Said Schneizel, then he looked at the boy that was next to Nunally, "So I take it that you're Rolo?"

"Yes I am sir!" said Rolo… sounding all formal.

"Now, now Rolo, there is no need for you to be so formal in front of Schneizel," said Jerimiah.

"Yes… I understand" replied Rolo.

"Oh Schneizel! How have you been!" yelled the girl in a wheel chair.

"I've been good… how have you been Nunually?" answered and asked Schneizel.

"I've been good too! And are you still trying to find the culprit that tried to kill me and C.C. 10 years ago?" said Nunually, with a hit of sadness that she didn't mention Lelouch.

"Yes… I still am Nunually…." Said Schneizel. _"I see that Nunually is trying real hard to forget about her brother…." _

"Then please be careful than."

"I will… well Jerimiah… I think that I should go now… sitting around here is not going to do anything…. And it was a good time to catch up!" said Schneizel as he started to leave. When he got to the door, he looked at the boy as said, "And thank you so much for keeping Nunually safe not-boyfriend." With that he left.

"Well… that went well I guess….. Anyone wants orange?" asked Jerimiah.

"WE DO!" yelled Nunually and Rolo.

3:30:

"I'm home Jerimiah!" said Cecaniah as she got in to the mansion.

"Good you're home… do you want some orange?" asked Jerimiah as C.C. walked into the dining room to see Nunually and Rolo talking, not knowing that C.C. has come back home.

"No thanks 'dad'…. And if you are going to offer something… why can't it be pizza?" asked C.C.

"Well… then your mother is going to kill me for feeding you that 'unhealthy food' as she calls it."

"Well… she does hate pizza."

"Oh C.C. when did you get home?" asked Nunually as she heard C.C.'s voice.

"Just now Nunually… oh and I see that you're still talking to your 'not-boyfriend'"

"Oh C.C. you should stop! I think your making Rolo blush!" predicted Nunually.

"Rea-Oh he is blushing!" said Phil as he came in to the dining room with some oranges.

"Phil.. can you make me a cheese-kun cookie?" asked Cecaniah as she went upstairs.

"Yes right away mistress… oh and how is finding that special boy going mistress?" asked Phil. Nunually when awww moment, Rolo could not stop blushing, and Jerimiah almost choked on his orange.

"I don't know… I might have found him… yet I might have not…" said C.C… sounding a little depressed. Then she went to her room.

"Phil? What were you talking about?" asked Jerimiah, looking really mad.

"We-well…. Mistress C.C. is trying to find someone that is almost like Lelouch Corabelle… oh Ian!" yelled Phil.

The other butler came out and asked, "What is it Phil?"

"Bring the cheese-kun chocolates to mistress's room"

"Right away." With that then the black haired and green eyes butler went to the kitchen and was bringing some cookies to Cecaniah's room.

"Alright… Nunually I have to go now… see you tomorrow at school!" said Rolo as he was heading towards the door.

"Good bye Roly!" yelled Nunually.

No one could see it but Rolo's face was like a tomato when he heard 'Roly', then Rolo opened the door and left.

"Nunually do you have any homework?" asked Jerimiah.

"No… for this week there's no homework," said Nunually.

"Alright then…"

C.C's room

When the green haired girl entered her room, she jumped to her bed and was thinking to herself. _"Lelouch… that has to be you! Everything that I asked was answered only what my old friend Lelouch would answer if he was in hiding! That has to be you!... in the Halloween party I'll bring Nunually and-"_ her train of thoughts got interrupted by 3 knocks on her door.

"Mistress… Here are the cookies!" said Ian.

"Alright… bring it in and leave it at the drawer."

The butler came in and put the cookies in the make up drawer and left the room, closing the door as he left. Cecaniah quickly rushed towards the cookies and started to eat them. _"Wait… what was I thinking to myself again? Alright…. I'll bring Nunually to the party and she'll ask Lelouch if it is Lelouch Corabelle."_ Thought C.C. to herself and she gladly ate her cheese-kun cookies.

**1234567890**

When Lelouch went into his apartment his cell phone rang, when he took it out and tried to see it was, he saw the word 'Schneizel'…. "Good timing…" with that he answer his phone with a 'Hello?'

"Hello Lelouch," answered Lelouch's cousin's voice.

"Schneizel… I think that I found a lead…" said Lelouch as he said in a couch in his living room part of his apartment.

"Really? That's good news! What is your lead?" asked the voice.

"Do you remember that Noble that I beat in chess in front of every other Nobles in my old mansion 11 years ago?"

"Yes."

"And you remember on how you and my dad could not beat him?"

"Ah… now I see where you're going…. I'll get on it right away."

"Good," said Lulu as he took the black part of his school uniform.

"Oh… one more thing… do you want me to tell Jerimiah, Nunually, and C.C.?" asked the voice again.

"No… not until this is cleared up…" said Lelouch as he turned his cell phone off.

In a white limo:

"Good… Lelouch has found the lead… but why couldn't I remember that?... oh well… now all I have to do is find him…" said Schneizel.

**1234567890**

C.C. was turning around in her bed a lot; she kept mumbling the world Lelouch.

_In her deam:_

"_Lelouch!" yelled the little girl with short green hair, while holding up Nunually in the burning mansion._

"_I'll be okay just get out of here!" yelled back the child's voice of Lelouch._

"_Bu-"said Cecaniah._

"_No buts! If you guys die because of me I'll never forgive myself! I promise that I'll be okay!" yelled the voice again._

"_Okay! Make sure to keep you're promise!" said C.C. as she dragged Lelouch's sister out of the house. Many people were stunned that the 2 little girls were able to get out of the house. _

"_Are you okay Cecaniah and Nunually?" asked Jerimiah coming up to the little girls that came out of the house._

"_Yes… but Lelouch! Lelouch is still in there!" yelled Cecaniah, as tears started to come out of her eyes._

_Jerimiah's eyes widened… he never seen the green haired girl cry like this before, even when she learned that her parents were dead when she was newly born, that cry was nothing like on this. "Alright…" said the dark green haired man, he turned around to the firefighters and said, "ONE OF YOU GUYS GO IN THERE AND-" Jerimiah was about to tell them to get a boy out of the house but the mansion exploded… Everyone was in a range where only the wind that the explosion made was able to reach. _

"_LELOUCH!" yelled Cecaniah._

Awakened:

"LELOUCH!" yelled C.C., tears started to come out of her eyes, then Jerimiah came into the room, still wearing his uniform.

"What's wrong C.C.?" asked the man.

"N-nothing… just a bad dream…." Said C.C. as she looked at the time, it was 3 am.

"I see… so I take it that you were dreaming about the incident," said Jerimiah as he sat next to C.C.

"Yes…." She then lay back to her bed.

"Remember… there is till a chance that he is still alive… his body was nowhere to be found," said Jerimiah as he stroked C.C.'s hair.

"I know… but there is s high chance that he was taken by the criminal and was killed by him…" said Cecaniah as tears started to fall from her eyes again.

"C.C… I'll find the criminal and ask what happened to Lelouch… I promise you as your dad." Said Jerimiah as he was about to get out of the room but was interrupted by….

"You mean step dad." Said C.C. as she fell asleep.

"Yes… step dad."

**1234567890**

"Damn it! The pain the my back is still not going down!" yelled Lelouch as he went into the bathroom, took off his shirt and turned back to the mirror to see a large scar going down from the bottom part of his back neck to his waste. "Where is that pain killer?" said Lelouch as he kept searching for a pill. When he found it he took about 3 pills.

He seemed to calm down a little. "*Sigh* I don't know on how long I can hide this from others…" He then put back on a blue and white striped, buttoned pj's and went to his bed to go to sleep.

Lelouch's dream:

"_Lelouch!" yelled a voice of Schneizel's as he took Lelouch out of the house. When he looked at Lelouch's back, the raven haired boy was bleeding with a deep wound. "Oh god!" yelled Schneizel, to the horror of his cousin being unconscious. Then the building exploded. "Damn it… wait… this is good… now the killer won't go after Lelouch." Said Schneizel looking a little relieved. _

"_Cou…sin…" said the boy in Schneizel's arm._

"_Oh good you're awake! Now I'll just take you to my house to get you treated by my maids! Since it is about a block from here!" with that Schneizel ran like he never ran before._

"_Cousin… how are… Ce…" before Lelouch could finish he fainted yet again._

"_Dam it! Don't die on me now!" the blond man came to his mansion, kicked down the door, 3 maids that were standing about a meter away from the door were terrified that their master was covered in blood. "Don't just stand there! Treat this boy!" yelled their master._

"_Right away sir! Where are the nursese?" yelled one of the 3 maids that were in the mansion. _

_A couple of hours later… Lelouch regained his consciousness…. He noticed that his back was hurting like hell and that he was in a large bed in a large bedroom. And that it was dark… even with the window with no curtains, it was dark…._

"_Good… you're awake…" said a blond man, wearing his white uniform that was covered in blood entered the room, by then the moon's light showed up._

"_What… happened?" asked the boy as he tried to get up._

"_Don't… you're still badly injured… you are lucky that I was able to sneak into your mansion to get you out of the burning house." Said Schneizel as he gave Lelouch some water to drink._

"_Thanks…" said the raven haired teen as he took the water and drank it._

"_To the water or for saving you?" asked the teen._

"_Both…."_

"_Lelouch… I really don't know on what happened to the girls…" _

"_I… but…." _

"_Please… don't force yourself…. I'm going to send you to Tokyo…." _

"_Why there?"_

"_Because that is the safest location that I can think of…. I have a friend, Genbu Kururugi, in Tokyo, so he'll take care of you."_

"_But I want to catch that criminal for all that he did! He killed both mother and father!" yelled Lelouch, and then he yelled in pain since his back was not fully healed._

"_Calm down… you're back has yet to heal fully… And if you continue, you'll only put yourself in danger and that will make Cecaniah and Nunually to cry more if they are still alive."_

"_Very well… When…."_

"_I'm sorry?" asked Schneizel, not understanding what his cousin meant._

"_When are you going to transport me?"_

"_Oh… in the afternoon… if I transport you now at night, it will cause a suspicion to the killer if he is still around."_

"_Alright…. Good night then…"_

"_Good night."_

**1234567890**

Tears started to come out of Lelouch's sleeping eyes.

**1234567890**

"When Boss? When are going come to Tokyo?" asked Tom through his cell phone.

"About 2 month… we still have time… we waited this long for this day… there is no rush to it…" said a crazy voice.

"I understand… Mao…" said Tom as he shut his phone.

**1234567890**

**Well that is it for now! If you find any mistakes or you can't understand something please let me know! PLEASE REVIEW FOR SOME HOPE THAT CEROCERO WILL HELP ME TO GIVE ME ANOTHER OUTLINE SINCE MY DOG ATE IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay…. Another daily update…. And Zecross… I wrote 'weird descriptions' (as you call it) because it gets the readers boring sometimes… and ty for the reviews guys… on to the story….**

**1234567890**

The next day… everyone was so glad that it was a Friday! And 2 more weeks to go before the Halloween festival! Everyone was excited!

In Homeroom class… Lelouch was no where to be seen. "How typical…." Said Villetta as she took attendance. "Alright… if you guys see Lelouch today… tell him not to come by gym today…" with that Mrs. Ohgi left the room.

C.C. was curious by what Villetta said, when everyone got up to talk to on another, C.C. went to Suzaku and asked, "What did she meant by telling Lelouch not to come by gym today? That does not sound like what any gym teachers would say…"

"He has a…" Suzaku really did not tell anyone about Lelouch since he knew everything about him, and he made a promise to Lelouch that he would not tell anyone about the situation that he is in…

"He has a what?" yelled C.C.

"He has a… medical problem," said Suzaku. _"Damn it! I was not suppose to tell anyone about that! Damn it! Lelouch please forgive me!"_

"What is his medical problem Suzaku?" asked C.C…. _"He had a medical problem? How come he didn't tell…. Oh… right… I just met him..."_

"Uhh… he doesn't want anyone to know… I have to go now C.C…." said Suzaku, nervously. He then ran towards Euphi and started to talk to her.

"Alright then… I guess I have no choice to ask him myself if he ever comes to class today…" said Cecaniah to herself.

It was 7:45… still no Lelouch… _"That is odd of him… I guess he is just going to cut school today."_ Thought C.C. to herself.

It was math class… for 15 minutes it was boring as hell but it was about there test coming up end of next week. The teacher kept writing problems on the board and asking students to answer. Then the teacher said, "Alright Lelouch what is the answer to question 25?"

"_Is this teacher dumb or something? If Lelouch was next to me then- what the hell?" _yelled C.C. in her mind as she looked to her left and saw that Lelouch was there.

"No answer…" said Lelouch while looking out on the window.

"Excellent! And Lelouch…" said the teacher.

"Yes?" said Lelouch, still looking out in the window.

"I know that you can answer the questions by hearing it… but can you atleast act like that you're listening?"

"Sure…" said the raven haired teen… but he still did not turn his head towards the class.

"*Sigh* no use I guess… alright on to the lesson class!" yelled the teacher as she stopped talking to Lelouch and went back to the review lesson and kept writing problems up in the board.

"_Where the hell did he come from? If he was next to me I think that I would notice… wait… the Lelouch that I know can't be that sneaky… he usually messes up pretty bad when he is trying to sneak out or tried to scare someone… what the hell is going on? Is it him or not?"_ said C.C…. trying to figure out who Lelouch Lamperouge is…

"C.C.! ARE YOU LISTENING?" yelled Miss. Cecile.

"Huh? Uhh yes!" said C.C. losing her train of thoughts.

"Then why didn't you answer the first time?"

"Uhh… I don't know…"

"If you want to be like Lelouch then you should be day dreaming and listening at the same time! Now answer question 31!"

"Uhh…" _"Damn it! What is the answer!"_ said C.C. in her head as she kept looking at the question. Then she noticed that Lelouch passed a small note saying '36' on it. _"Thanks Lelouch."_ "36 ma'm!"

"EH? How did.. how did you get it that quick? It takes about 5 minutes to answer and you only answered it in a minute!" asked Cecile looking surprised.

"I'm just smart Ms. Cecile"

"OH? Then what is that note that you're trying to hide?" asked one of the students that sat behind the green haired girl. C.C. responded by giving a 'your dead' looked.

"She has a paper? Let me see it C.C…" said the teacher as she came up to the girl and put her hand out with a smile.

"Uhh… sure…" said C.C. giving the answer to Cecile. Lelouch didn't even care and kept looking out in the window, but he was looking a bit bad… but only C.C. could notice it.

"Who gave you the answer C.C.?" asked the teacher.

"Uhh…." C.C. could not think of any excuses… but then…

"She was solving it in her head and wrote it down in that peace of paper Ms. Cecile…" said Lelouch still looking out in the window.

"Alright… C.C. you're safe for today…" said the teacher giving off a bit of a dark aura as she walked to the board again to go on with the review.

"Thanks again Lelouch," whispered Cecaniah.

"No probl-em," said Lelouch with a bit of a pause.

"You okay?"

"Yes… I'm just tired that's all," replied Lelouch. _"Damn it! It's only getting worse!... it is a good thing that Villetta will mark me that I'm here for Phys-Ed even though I'm going to cut it to go to the doctor."_

"Okay…" said C.C. as she went back to listening to what Miss Cecile was saying.

The rest of the day went fine, all was just review, Lelouch still looking out in the window kept answering the problem correctly. C.C. was just amazed at what Lelouch was doing, she had to listen to answer the question. During lunch, Lelouch snuck out without Cecaniah noticing again, when she found out that Lelouch was gone she asked Suzaku on where Lulu was. Suzaku just replied that he was in the roof and not to bother him today. Now it was Phys-Ed time.

C.C. was told to get dressed in a swim suit since today was a Friday swim day. And of course as Mrs. Ohgi said to the class, Lelouch did not bother to show up. C.C. got curious and came up to Mrs. Ohgi and asked, "Where is Lelouch?"

"He has a medical problem so today he went to the doctor, now go on and do 10 laps of freestyle!" yelled Villetta.

"Yes Sir!" replied C.C.

**1234567890**

Lelouch was sitting in a plain white room, than a man with white hair and white lab coat came inside the room and sat in a desk that was infront of Lelouch. "Well I have to say I am quiet surprised by the results~!" said the man while singing alittle.

"Well? How is it Doctor Lloyd?" asked Lelouch.

"The condition of the scar got better… but with a painful process I must add~"

"Wait isn't that a bad thing?" said Lelouch panicking alittle.

"Well~… You should really get the anti-back kill medicine… it just came out so you will be fine as long as you take 3 per day… I suggest that you take them in the morning~"

"Alright…" said Lelouch as he got up.

"Where are you going? I have the pills right here~!" yelled Lloyed.

"Really? Then why didn't you just give it to me in the first place?"

"What fun will that give?" said Lloyed as he passed a pill container at Lelouch in a way that Lelouch would be able to catch it.

"Wow… then how did you become a doctor?"

"Even I don't know that~"

"Alright thank you for you're help."

"No problem~"

**1234567890**

"Comeon! Only 5 more laps to go ladies!" yelled Villetta as she blew the whistle.

"She does know that there are guys here right?" said Rivalz as he was taking a little break in the bench with Suzaku next to him.

"Yea… it is just a way to get us moving…. Alright… time to start our laps!" yelled Suzaku as he jumped into the pool was about to start his last 5 laps.

"Alright… here goes nothing!" yelled Rivalz as he too started his 5 laps.

"Hey C.C.! why aren't you doing the rest of 5 laps?" yelled Villetta at C.C. to was just sitting in the bench.

"Already done them Mrs. Ohgi," said C.C.

"Really? Oh yea! I remember… you're the fastest one here! You're even faster than our champion Shirley!" said Villetta.

"Really? Because I didn't even try… can I get changed now?"

"No… we all follow the rule everyone gets changed when everyone is done… you just have to wait there… you can talk to Lelouch if you want…" said the coach as she pointed towards the raven haired boy who was sitting in the top left of the bench.

"_WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID HE GET HERE?" _yelled C.C. in her head as she walked towards Lelouch.

"Hello C.C." said Lelouch waving his hand towards her.

"Hello my ass! How are you able to sneak into a room without me knowing it?" yelled C.C. resisting the urge to strangle him.

"Really? You're just the only one who doesn't notice," said Lelouch as he took out 3 pills from a bottle and swallowing it.

"What are those? Drugs? Are you high and drugs?" asked C.C.

"No… these are my medicine witch."

"Okay… what do you need medication about? I mean besides if it is steroids."

"Do you really think that I would stoop that low?"

"Answer my question GOD DAMMIT!"

"Nope… I have my rights to stay silent you know…" said Lelouch with a smirk.

"Ugh!" yelled C.C…. still resisting the urge to strangle him, but her hands were in a position that told Lelouch that she was mad.

In a distance Shirley just finished her lap, she then looked at Lelouch and C.C…. Shirley was jealous at C.C. for being able to talk to Lelouch. Kallen also finished her lap then went to Shirley and said, "We'll take care of her today… so just wait…" said Kallen.

"Yea… do you think that it is going to work?" asked Shirley.

"Oh it'll work… remember… we know something that she does not!"

"Yea you're right!"

**1234567890**

After everyone got changed and went to their homeroom class for the break, C.C. came up to Lelouch as they were walking into the room and asked, "What is you're medication God Dammit!"

"I told you… I have the right to remain silent…" said Lelouch as he slowly sat down in his chair.

"Just tell me already!"

"Nope… than I would be breaking a promise…." Said Lelouch, C.C. was really mad this time, everyone else besides Lelouch sensed a major dark aura coming from C.C. "Oh and you might want to look out for Kallen and Shirley right now… because after school they're going to have a 'word' with you." Said Lelouch.

"Oh? And what makes you think that I would be alone?" asked C.C.

"I didn't say that you'd be alone…" said Lelouch

"But you meant that…"

"Nope"

"UGH! Just you wait! When school ends I'll-"

"We have the party today remember?" said Lelouch.

"And when is that?"

"Right after…" said Lelouch as the bell rung.

In a distance: Kallen and Shirley were talking about their plan again.

Everyone in the school met in the club house. It was big so everyone in the school were able to fit inside the house with plenty of room left. Lelouch just went upstairs and looked down at the party. "This reminds me of the party 3 months before the incident," said Lelouch to himself.

C.C. lost Lelouch in the crowd, she was trying to find Lelouch and avoid Shirley and Kallen who were following C.C. everywhere. She was able to lose them but going upstairs and finding Lelouch was looking down at the party. She then walked to Lelouch and asked, "Hey what are you doing up here? Why aren't you down there and having fun with other people?"

"Because parties are not my thing, I would have skipped this but Milly forced me to come here," replied the boy. Then he looked at C.C. and asked, "And why are you up here?"

"Avoiding Kallen and Shirley… I took your advice just incase."

"Oh? So the witch is taking advice from me?"

"Yes she is Lelouch!"

They remain silent from that… both of them were looking down at the party, everyone was talking while drinking some orange or red punches. Shirley and Kallen didn't think about searching upstairs and gave up looking for the green haired girl for the day and went enjoying the party. Suzaku and Euphi were talking and giggling, Gino was trying to get Kallen's attention. And there was another pink haired girl who was just taking pictures and texting other people. C.C. then decided that she should maybe ask Lelouch about something. "Lelouch… may I ask a question?"

"Sure…" said Lelouch as he turned towards C.C.

"What is you're real name?" asked C.C.

"Lelouch Lamperouge…"

"Is that you're real name?"

"I only answered the question C.C." said Lelouch.

"Only answered? Then… Lamperouge is not you're name!" said C.C. as she gabbed Lelouch's collar.

"Yes it is C.C." said Lelouch, without emotion.

"Then what is you're other name?" asked C.C.

"Lelouch…"

"Lelouch what?" said C.C. as she shook Lelouch.

"First stop shaking me!" yelled Lelouch

"Alright!" yelled C.C. as she put Lelouch down and let him go. Lelouch was about to say something but then his phone rang.

C.C. got so pissed that his phone rang. Lelouch told her, "This is important… I'll be right back," as he went into a room and closing his door behind.

"Dam it! When I was about to learn his last name!" said C.C. as she stomped her foot to the ground.

"Good timing Schneizel…" said Lelouch inside the room.

"_Oh please cousin… no need to thank me… I told you… one of my agents will be spying on you and will tell me if there is anything wrong like someone wanting to know you're name." replied the voice of Schneizel._

"Hehe… I have to say… right now I don't regret it."

"_Good… oh and Noble Tom… is nowhere to be found…" _

"What?" yelled Lelouch.

"_Calm down… it is worse than you think Lelouch… there is no trace on where he went… even his butler is gone…"_

"Then… we lost the lead…." Said Lelouch… sounding really disappointed.

"_Well it was not a total lost… we were able to get a reading between Noble Tom's phone and a phone in China… But they used a device that prevented us to hear on what they were saying… that is a mistake however… this proves that the culprit is in China right now…"_

"Then why are you talking to me for?"

"_I'm just here to tell you that I have to stop the spy from helping you know… you'll be on your own… because I'm going to China also."_

"Alright then… be careful."

"_Oh please cousin, being careful is what I do best." _Lelouch hung up the phone.

Lelouch got out only to see that C.C. was talking to Shirley and Kallen.

"Like we said stay away from Lelouch or else!" said Kallen.

"Yea! His ours not yours! And we don't care that you also know that Lelouch don't have anyone but his cousin! We knew him more!" said Shirley.

Before C.C. could respond Lelouch was somehow able to sneak behind Shirley and Kallen, and said, "Oh please… when was I ever anyone's?" that started the 3 girls.

"Lulu… who long were you there?" said Shirley.

"Long enough to hear what you guys said to the new girl… now leave her alone…" said Lelouch.

"Why are you caring so much for her and not us?" asked Kallen.

"Because… Schneizel told me to…" said Lelouch.

The 3 girls' eyes widened… "So… that police captain told you? How do you know him?" asked Shirley. All of the girls in that conversation wanted to know.

"His a friend…." Said Lelouch.

"How you know Schneizel exactly?" asked C.C.

"Oh please… if I told anyone about that I would lose my touch…" said Lelouch. "Now move along Shirley and Kallen, I promised C.C. that I would walk her home."

"What?" went all the 3 girls.

"C.C…. don't tell me that you forgot?" said Lelouch while looking at C.C…. giving a 'follow my lead' look…

"Oh… right… I forgot… sorry…" said C.C… while touring her green hair that was tied by a white ribbon.

"Eh?" went Kallen and Shirley.

"Now… please… would you guys go way please?" asked Lelouch.

"I guess we have no choice…" said Kallen as she dragged the shocked Shirley down stairs.

"Now… there is still 30 minutes till the party ends… what are you going to do?" asked Lelouch.

"Uhh… I don't know… but…" said Cecaniah as she stopped touring her hair. "Answer my queston."

"I'm sorry?"

"What is you're other name?"

"Lulu…" said Lelouch

"NO! then why did you say Lelouch first?"

"No… I said Lulu… I think that you heard it wrong…."

"WHAT?" yelled C.C…. some people downstairs that were partying looked up at C.C. for a second and went back to talking to each other.

"Calm down…"

"Fine!" said C.C…. _"Well… maybe I did hear it wrong…"_

"Comeon… I'll take you home right now… I have things to attend to soon," said Lelouch as he signaled C.C. to follow him.

After they got out of the club house, it was 5p.m. according to Lelouch's watch. Both of them remained silent for like 5 minutes… then C.C. broke the silence and asked, "You never told me what you're parent's jobs were."

"My dad was a police officer and my mom was a jewelry store owner," replied Lelouch. That was true…

"Alright…" said C.C.

"And you said that you're old friend had a sister right?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"She is doing fine… she is trying real hard to forget Lelouch but ends up crying a little every time she tries not to talk about him."

"Ahh… I see…." Said Lelouch… it was getting real dark… and it was cold for some reason… Lelouch, even though having a weak body, was able to withstand it, but C.C. was shivering. Lelouch sighed a little, took off the black part of the uniform and put it around C.C.

"Uhh… why are you doing this?" asked C.C.

"Oh? So do you want to catch a cold?" asked Lelouch.

"No… but… what about you? Don't you have a medical problem?" asked C.C.

"This is not going to do anything to it…" said Lelouch, C.C. stopped and looked down to the floor. Lelouch then stopped looked back, then sighed. "What is the matter now?"

Lelouch then noticed that drops of water were coming down to the floor on where the green haired girl was standing from her face. "It…it's just that… no one… after my friend died… never been… so kind to me like this…" said C.C. while sobbing.

Lelouch came up to C.C. and hugged her. Her eyes were widened by the action from what Lelouch took. "It is a pity to see a witch cry…"

"Le…louch…"

"Since you really don't have anyone else… I'll be your warlock then witch…" said Lelouch as he stroke her green hair.

C.C. couldn't help but gasp at that statement… "Why… why are you doing this? Even though we just met?"

"Because… I have my reasons…." Said Lelouch as he broke away from the hug but his hands were on C.C.'s shoulders… the girl had stopped crying.

"And you wont tell me your reasons to your witch why?"

"I have my reasons… and I have to right to remain silent you know…" said Lelouch with a warm smile.

C.C. could not help but respond with a smile also… "Thank you… Lelouch…" with that they both walked to C.C.'s mansion.

When they got to the front door, it slammed opened with a black haired lady looking really mad. "JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!" yelled the lady, not noticing Lelouch.

"She was with me ma'm" said Lelouch.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?" asked the lady again.

"His Lelouch Lamerouge…" said C.C.

Then the black haired lady calmed down and said, "Oh… forgive me… my rage just got out of hand…"

"No it's nothing… I'll be going now C.C…" said Lelouch as he walked away…

"Oh please stay for dinner atleast!" said the lady.

"Oh comeon Lelouch! You have to stay! It is the least on what we can do for you're kindness to me!" said C.C. as she grabbed Lelouch's wrist.

"OH? But I have some…" said Lelouch, before he was able to finish, a buff man with green hair came out of the house.

"Oh! You must be Lelouch! Please come inside! Dinners ready!" said the buff man.

"_God dammit!"_ "I guess I have no choice…" said Lelouch.

**1234567890**

Lelouch was surprised at what was on the table, there were rice with some sushi.

"I hope that you don't mind this… today is a Japanese dinner night for us," said the black haired lady.

"It's okay Mrs. Gottwald, I'm used to eating sushi," said Lelouch as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to eat some sushi.

"So tell us about yourself…" said the buff man.

"OH GOD! Jerimiah! His eating for christ's sake!" yelled C.C.

"Okay, okay… C.C. you should be nicer to your dad you know…" said the lady.

"Sayako! Remember you're just my step mom…" said C.C.

"Wow… so this is why she is always grumpy when she always comes to school," teased Lelouch.

Jerimiah and Sayako laughed while C.C. just sat there and looked at Lelouch with an angry face. "Who's side are you on?" yelled C.C.

"My own… oh and C.C. mention a girl named Nunually?" said the raven haired teen.

"Nunually? C.C. just how many things have you told this guy?" asked Sayako.

"She told me a lot of thing that involved her old friend Lelouch Corabelle," said Lelouch as he took another bite of the sushi.

"How sweet! Her love at first sight!" said Sayako.

"MOTHER!" yelled C.C.

"Now now… there's no reason to be hasty, and to answer you're question Lelouch, Nunually is staying over at Rolo's house, he is her not-boyfriend" said Jerimiah while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh?" said Lelouch. _"Things has changed…"_

"Yes… oh Lelouch why don't you stay over?" suggested Sayako.

"MOTHER!" yelled C.C. again.

"I don't know if I should…" said Lelouch

"OH come now! We're all friend here!" yelled Jerimiah.

"Sure I guess…" said Lelouch

"Excellent!" said Sayako. "Oh and I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room as C.C.'s… our butlers took a day off and our guests' rooms are fuilthy!"

"MOTHER!" went C.C.

"Oh? I just need a couch that's all…" said Lelouch.

"Nonsense! You're a guest here! It is our duty to make you feel like you're home!" said Jerimiah.

"_You don't know the half of it…"_ thought Lelouch.

"Yes!... Jerimiah and I'll move a bed to C.C.'s room!" said Sayako with a clap.

"MOTHER!" yelled C.C.

"C.C. you should be nicer to your step mom you know…" said Lelouch.

"Lelouch! Stay out of it!" yelled C.C.

"I'm afraid I can't… I'm going to be involved no matter the situation."

"Dam you Lelouch! Dam you!" said C.C.

"Cecanih! That is no way to treat your guest!" yelled Sayako.

"What do you mean my guest? Did you suggest that he stays here?" yelled the green haired girl.

"Ahh but you did help me convince him to stay for dinner yes?" said Sayako.

Jerimiah and Lelouch both kept quiet… enjoying on what was going on.

"Ugh! Then at least let him sleep in the living room!"

"NO! remember Charles and Marianne?" said Sayako. Lelouch couldn't help but stiffen a little without letting others know that he did.

"Yes what about them?" yelled Cecaniah.

"Well they would have done the same thing!"

"Bu-but that is in the past!"

"Oh? Then why don't you forget about you're old friend?"

"UGH! That is different!"

The argument went round and round… each of them were won by Sayako.

"Oh I hope you don't mind this… this is almost our regular routine…." Said Jerimiah.

"No it's fine…" said Lelouch… with a hint of sadness.

"Is you're family like this?" asked Jerimiah.

"No…" said Lelouch

"I see… would you like some oranges?"

"_Same as ever orange boy" _"No thanks…"

"Lelouch… are you're parents okay with this?" asked Jerimiah

"Well they would be…" said Lelouch… this time his sadness were known.

"What do you mean by they would be?" asked Jerimiah… this made the arguing girls stop and look at Lelouch…

"They… they died 10 years ago…" said Lelouch… holding hack his tears.

"I'm sorry," said both Jerimiah and Sayako.

"Don't be…" said Lelouch…

"Well… how did you survive till now?" asked Sayako

"My cousin paid for the house and I made my own money," said Lelouch

"And how do you make your own money?" asked Jerimiah

"That is my secret Mr. Gottwald."

"Ahh you got me there… well played Lelouch…" said Jerimiah… "Hey did my daughter tell you that you look awfully like our old friend Lelouch Corabelle?"

"Yes she did…"

"SO…. Are you staying for the night or not?" asked C.C.

"Oh? So you want me to leave that badly? I'm hurt C.C." said Lelouch

"Stop acting like an actor…" said C.C.

"You should really show some manners you know…"

"Oh haha… that is almost funny that I forgot to laugh…."

"Thank you…"

"THAT WAS NOT A COMPLEMENT!"

"Oh it didn't have to be a complement…"

"UGH! Just answer the question!"

"Please C.C. calm down…" said Jerimiah. "So Lelouch will you stay for the night?"

"Well I'll be a demon if I reject that offer," said Lelouch.

C.C. couldn't help but laugh when he said the world demon. Jerimiah and Sayako's eyes widened. "What's so funny?" asked Lelouch.

"It-it's just that… hahaha… it's too funny!" said C.C.

Jerimiah and Sayako couldn't help but look at each other with a surprising face. "Lelouch… what is you're real name?" asked Sayako.

"Lelouch Lamperouge Mrs. Gottwald…" said Lelouch sounding alittle disturbed that C.C. was still laughing.

"I see… Lelouch you have to stay for the night… I mean it's already 9 o'clock… and there's no school tomorrow…" said Sayako.

"But I didn't bring anything to change…" said Lelouch… C.C. was still laughing.

"Well-"… Jerimiah was trying to keep his cool but C.C.'s laughing was starting to get annoying.. "C.C."

Still laughing…

"C.C." said Sayako.

Still laughing…

"WITCH LISTEN TO YOUR PARENTS!" yelled Lelouch.

"Oh… ahahahaha it is still funny warlock… that you're calling yourself a demon even though you are at times."

"Well that's because I have no choice to be… everyone has their choices to make witch."

Sayako and Jerimiah looked at each other again…

"Well then… you guys can talk to each other in C.C.'s room… Lelouch I think that you would want to get a shower…." Said Jerimiah.

"Yes I would… but what about my change of cloths?" said Lelouch.

"Oh don't worry… I have plenty of Pj's that I can lend you…" said Jerimiah.

"But… not be mean or anything… wouldn't your cloth's be big on me?"

"Oh the cloths that I wear now will be… but I have cloths that I never wore in the past… you know I used to be skinny as you Lelouch."

"So I guess that those cloths are expected to fit me?"

"Yes…"

"Alright… Than may I ask on where the shower is?"

"Oh, just go upstairs and go straight, there should be a door in the end of the hallway," said Sayako.

"Thank you… and witch you should really learn some manners…" said Lelouch as he went upstairs to take a shower.

"C.C… is this… really not Lelouch Corabelle?" asked Jerimiah…

"I don't know…" said the witch as she got out of the dining room and went to a bathroom inside her bedroom.

"Jerry we should be happy that C.C. finally found someone that makes her laugh again…" said Sayako.

"You're right…" said Jerimiah.

**1234567890**

After 3 minutes of Lelouch taking a shower, he heard 3 knocks. "Who is it?" asked Lelouch.

"It's me Jerimiah, I brought some cloths for you to try on…" answered Jerimiah.

"Okay… you may come in I already put the curtains up…" said Lelouch.

When Jerimiah entered he put couple of cloths in a basket that was right next to the door. "Oh come now… we're men here… you really should not hide anything while I'm here.."

"Oh? Why are you so immature all of a sudden Mr. Gottwald?"

"Oh! Sorry… I was not thinking… it's just that you really act like the Lelouch that we used to know…"

"It's okay… C.C. acted the same way…" said Lelouch…

"She did?"

"Yes… now may I shower I peace?"

"OH… of course…" with that Jerimiah left the bathroom closing the door as he got out.

**1234567890**

"_Wait… did I actually laugh? Did I actually laugh from all these years of no laughter? But… the only one who can do that is… no… My Lelouch would not say that he is a demon…instead… he said that he'll be my warlock until the end of time… and this Lelouch said that he'll be my warlock… I think that it is clear that he is Lelouch Corabelle… but… some of his actions explains other wise… I guess I still have to do some more investigation" thought Cecaniah as she got out of the shower and put on pink cheese kun stripped pjs.. _

When she got out, she saw Jerimiah and Sayako putting a bed about 6 yards away from C.C.'s bed. "Oh you're done showering already C.C.?" asked Jerimiah as he and his wife put the bed down.

"Yes… and you weren't kidding that you guys were going to bring a bed up here… where did you get it?" asked C.C.

"Well… yesterday after I came out of your room… I decided to get a bed to put next to you since you were having constant nightmares every now and then," said Jerimiah.

"Bu-but… you really did not have to do that…" said C.C.

"But we are you're parents!" said Sayako

"Step-parents…" snapped C.C.

"Yes… step-parents…" said Jerimiah…

"You still haven't gone over that we were lying to be you're parents for 4 years?" asked Sayako

"You think?" said C.C.

"Sayako… we should go… the longer we stay here… the more hatred that we'll give her…" said Jerimiah as he dragged Sayako out.

C.C. felt alone now… there was nothing but silence… then Lelouch came inside the room saying, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing… anyways… you're tired aren't you?" asked C.C.

"Not really… C.C. if there is something that you want to talk about, you still have your parents you know…" said Lelouch as he sat in 'his' bed.

"You mean step-parents…" said C.C.

"Why do you hate them that much?" asked Lelouch.

"For a person who keeps a lot of secrets you sure a lot of questions regarding other people's lives…" said C.C. as she laid down in her bed.

"Well… I want to help… that's all…" said Lelouch

"Why would you want to help?"

"Because you wont get help from the people who are your parents now…"

"Oh… Well then… I'll answer some of your questions if you answer some of mine."

"Very well… I'm game…" said Lelouch.

**TOO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry that I had to end it here… I ran out of time and this is where this part of the outline ends so… hope you had fun… oh and before I forget…. I'm probably not going to be updating till this Saturday… So please be patient till then… oh and CeroCero was kind enough to email me the out lines! Hurray~!... anyways… please Review to show me that you guys care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~! I know that some of you guys missed this story… I know it has been like a week so I'll make try to make this good… I'll TRY!... no promises though… anyways… thanks for the reviews~! Oh and FYI… Lelouch was wearing a black and white striped pajama. Now onto the story:**

**1234567890**

"_What should I ask first? Should I ask if he is Lelouch Corabelle? No, if I ask that and he is not Lelouch Corabelle… than I made a fool of myself… dam it what should I ask?"_ thought C.C… she was sitting in her bed, there was a lamp between Lelouch and C.C.

"Well? Are you going to ask a question or not? You've been sitting like that for 3 minute…" asked Lelouch.

"Yes! I'll ask you a question!" yelled CC

"Okay, okay… no reason to get feisty about it…" mumble Lelouch.

"Hmmmm… ah here's one… what is the medication about?" asked the green haired girl finally asking a question.

"Medication?" asked Lelouch looking confused.

"You know… the pills that you took during gym…" she said.

"Ahh… it's just to get rid of the pain that I have in my back…" answered Lelouch.

"What do you have? Do you have a disease or something?" asked C.C. looking a little worried.

"I believe that it is my turn to ask a question not yours."

"Fine… ask me anything…" said C.C.

"Hmmm… why do you mean to your step parents?" asked Lelouch.

"Because… they didn't tell me that they were my step parents until I was 4 years old… until then… I thought of them as my parents…but now… it's all different, I still can't forgive them for keeping that from me until I was 4…" said C.C. looking a little sad. "Now time for my question!" said C.C. looking so happy all of a sudden.

"Wow change in personality that quick… anyways… ask away my witch…" said Lelouch.

"What are the pills for?"

"_Should I?... well… I did say that I was going to answer the question… mind as well tell what I can to her…"_ "It is for a scar that I have in my back C.C…" said Lelouch.

"OH? May I see it?" asked C.C.

"I never knew that you were interested in me that much C.C." teased Lelouch.

Cecaniah blushed, "Wha-what are you talking about? Lelouch, you have a lot of fan girls, I'm sure that you are a perv yourself!" said she.

"OH? And when did I say that you were a perv?"

"Wha- Just 30 seconds ago you idiot!" yelled CC as she got up and started to strangle him.

"C-C! P-Please stop!" yelled Lelouch as he tried to get himself free.

"Why? So that you can make fun of me more?" said Cecaniah, still shaking him.

"W-Well I d-don't t-try to k-kill a person y-you know!"

"Then try to get yourself free! After all, males are suppose to be stronger than girls you know…" said C.C., still shaking Lelouch.

"Damn it! C.C. I had enough!" yelled Lelouch, he somehow found the strength to grab onto C.C.'s arms really tight and flipped her over making her land on the floor, her back hitting the floor first. "Oh shit! I'm sorry C.C. are you alright?"

The green haired girl started to get up… Her eyes became cold, and she started to give out large amounts of dark auras… "Lelouch…" said C.C. looking really mad. She came closer to Lelouch with her hands tightened as a rock.

"W-wait C.C.! be reasonable about this! You were shaking me! In other words you started this first!" said Lelouch as he got out of the bed and started to take a step back as C.C. came closer.

"Lelouch….." said C.C., but she sounded even mad now.

"Damn it! This is not how you treat your guests!" said Lelouch, then he found a orange blob doll with a black hat on it next to him on top of the make up table. He picked it up and got into position to throw it to C.C.

Her eyes widened when Lelouch did that… now she was the one who looked scared. "Lelouch, please put that back down…" said C.C. with a scared voice. Lelouch did not comply. "NOW!" yelled C.C. as she stomped the floor.

"Wait… you treasure this toy that much?" asked Lelouch, looking at the doll.

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT MY CHEESE-KUN DOWN!" yelled C.C. as she lunged towards Lelouch, forcing him to go down on his back and his head hitting the wall.

When Lelouch opened his eyes, he noticed that C.C. was on top of him with both of her hands at Cheese-kun doll. Then his back started to hurt like crazy… "C.C… please get off…" said Lelouch, weakly.

"Oh now you act weak? I will get off I you let go of my cheese fun!" yelled C.C.

"Okay!" said Lelouch and he released Cecaniah's precious doll. At that moment C.C. got off Lelouch and went to her bed. Then she was hugging the cheese-kun doll with both of her hands. As Lelouch got up, he couldn't help but wince at the pain in his back.

"Oh what's with you now? Did that fall really hurt you that much? You really are weak Lelouch!" yelled C.C… forgetting that Lelouch had an injury in his back.

"Th-that is not the problem C.C…" said Lelouch as he weakly went to his bed and fell down on it.

"Then what is?" yelled C.C… ask tears started to form in her eyes. _"How dare he! How dare he touch my Cheese-Kun!"_

"The scar…" said Lelouch weakly… then C.C. noticed that red stains started to form in Lelouch's back.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Lelouch!" said C.C. putting her precious doll down in her bed and ran towards Lelouch, who was laying down on the bed, in pain.

"It's okay… bring me my bag," said Lelouch as he pointed at a black bag that was next to the bathroom door.

Cecaniah quickly ran and grabbed the bag and brought it to Lelouch. "Okay… now what?" asked Cecaniah.

"Hand me the container that says Treatment Blood."

"Alright…" said Cecaniah as she searched through the black bag and found a medium sized container that said Treatment Blood, when she opened it, she saw that the container was filled with white jell… "Now what?"

"Help me take off this pajama…" said Lelouch.

C.C. was hesitant for a couple of seconds… then she turned over Lelouch and started to unbutton his shirt… she didn't notice on how skinny Lelouch was because she was kept thinking on how evil she is to forget about Lelouch's back injury. After that was done, she flipped him over and saw a large slap of blood flowing down. Then Lelouch said, "Are your hands clean?"

"Yes they are! Let me guess you want me to first get a napkin and clean up the blood then cover it with the jell?" asked C.C.

"Yes" he said.

"Alright…" Then C.C. grabbed couple of napkins from her make up table, and cleaned up the blood. Next she put her hands on the jell. _"Ugh! This feels like that I'm dipping my hands on a pudding." _Said C.C. in her head. Then she started to rub the jell on the scar. Lelouch hissed a little.

After she was done, her door busted open by Jerimiah, when C.C. looked at Jerimiah, he looked really pissed. "C.C.! what have you done to our guest!" yelled Sayako as she came behind Jerimiah.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like Sayako and Jerimiah!" said C.C. as she stood up, looking really worried.

"What? What is there to know? It looks like that you decided to hurt the person that helped you get home by slashing him on the back, then treating him!" said Sayako.

"Now, now, Sayako, my dear, we should give a chance for C.C. to explain…" said Jerimiah, sounding a bit calmer than Sayako.

"Wha- how can you say that? She decided to hurt that boy!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Gottwald, it is not her fault…" said Lelouch, weakly.

"What?" yelled Sayako.

"See I told you that there must be a reason to this…" said Jerimiah. "Now explain to us on what was going on here."

Lelouch, slowly got up, put on the shirt part of the pajama, then started to talk, "Well you see, I was the one who made her mad then after I grabbed the Cheese-kun doll-"

"Oh now I see… you don't have to explain anymore…" said Jerimiah.

"Really?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes… and C.C. you should really be calm… even though you might love that doll as much as you love pizza, that gives you no reason to slash Lelouch in the back," said Sayako.

"N-no that is not what happened!" said C.C. trying to defend herself.

"She is right Mrs. Gottwald, What you guys saw was a scar that I got just after my parents died, and it hasn't completely healed yet and it starts to bleed when I try to do swimming or when the scar get's hit," said Lelouch.

"See? I told you that there was a reason… you should really stop jumping to conclusions Sayako," said Jerimiah.

"Bu-but that still gives you no reason to-" said Sayako but then Lelouch cut her off.

"I flipped her to the ground first Mrs. Gottowald," said the raven haired teen.

"I see… anyways…do you need to get to the hospital Lelouch?" asked Sayako.

"That is not necessary, my doctor gave me a jell just incase this happened, especially this late…"

"Good… how are you feeling now?" asked Jerimiah to Lelouch.

"Fairly well Mr. Gottwald, and thank you guys for caring," answered Lelouch.

"Alright then… we bid you good night… and if Cecaniah starts to act like that again or you have a problem please do not hesitate to shout…" said Sayako as she took Jerimiah out of the room while Jerimiah closed the door behind him.

There was a moment of silence. C.C. was still standing, and Lelouch was looking down in his feet while sitting on the bed. Then C.C. decided to break the silence by saying, "Lelouch I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… this is the 3rd time happening so don't worry… it is not your fault… I knew that this was going to happen the moment that I came inside this house," answered Lelouch as he looked at C.C.'s eyes.

"Then… Then why did you stay?" asked C.C.

"Because I was asked by your parents and by you, C.C…." said Lelouch as he lay back in the bed.

"But-"

"Hush… it's getting late… it's already 11… and I need my sleep…" said Lelouch as he brought the blanket over his stomach.

"Alright… I guess I'll do the same…" said C.C. as she also laid down in her bed. "Good night Lelouch…" said C.C. as she reached over and turned off the lamp…

"Good night… Cecaniah…" said Lelouch as both of them dozed off to sleep.

**1234567890**

_This is C.C.'s dream:_

_It was 3 in the morning, 4 hours after the incident… C.C. was in a hospital bed sitting up, and Nunually sleeping in a bed next to C.C. Then Jerimiah came in side the room, Cecaniah looked at Jerimiah with some hope that he might have found Lelouch. "I'm sorry C.C… we found nothing, we found the body of Charles and Marrianne but we couldn't find Lelouch or his dead body…. I'm sorry."_

_C.C. started to cry… she lost her first friend and now she was alone… she will never be happy like she was with Lelouch… She then brought her knees to her chest, buried her head into her knees. She had nothing to remember her lost friend by… nothing. Everything has been burnt down when she decided to go the house and play with Nunually with all the dolls that Lelouch decided to buy Cecaniah… Then she decided on something… "Jerimiah…" said C.C. as she started to stop crying._

"_What is it?" asked Jerimiah as he grabbed a chair and sat next to Cecaniah's bed._

"_I decided on the last name that I want…" _

"_What is it?" asked Jerimiah…_

"_Corabelle… I want my name to be Cecaniah Corabelle…" said Cecaniah…_

"_Alright… I'll get that done as soon as possible…" said Jerimiah as he left the room…_

_Cecaniah went back holding onto her knees and crying._

**1234567890**

Lelouch woke up at 3 in the morning and went to the bathroom in C.C.'s room. When he came out, he saw that C.C. was crying. "She must be dreaming about something sad…" said Lelouch to himself.

He, then, went over to C.C…. then tried to wake her up… "Cecaniah… Cecaniah… wake up…" said Lelouch while shaking C.C.

Then C.C. opened her eyes… "Why did you wake me up?" asked C.C. as she wiped her tears away.

"That is why… what were you dreaming about?" asked Lelouch.

"Nothing of your concern Lelouch Lamperouge…" said C.C. sounding pissed.

Then her eyes widened by a sudden hug that she got from Lelouch, her head was on Lelouch's chest. "You really shouldn't lie about those things… comeon what is bothering you my witch?"

Next thing that Lelouch knew was that he felt something went in his chest… C.C. was crying… "Lelouch… I wish you were my old friend Lelouch… I just wish that it was you…"

"Cecaniah… I'll tell you something real soon… but until then… can you promise to stop crying about your friend? Or else I won't tell you my secret…" said Lelouch. "Starting after you stopped crying on this one…"

C.C. just nodded yes… then she said, "You really know on how to ruin a moment don't you warlock?"

"Of course… why else would I be called a demon at times?" said Lelouch. Then Lelouch put her back down to her bed and started to go back to his bed, but then he stopped by a grab on his wrist. When he looked back, Cecaniah said, "Please… can you sleep next to me? Just for today…" said Cecaniah…

"Of course…." Then Lelouch laid next the C.C., hugged her as both of them went to their dream land… and C.C. was having a dream where her old friend Lelouch was with her, laughing and playing together… of course… that dream is already real… she just doesn't know it yet…

**1234567890**

Schneizel was running, running as fast as when he took Lelouch to his house during the fire. He then went into an ally, _"I hope that I lost him… dam it! How can he take down the entire police force that I came with… and how did he know that we were here to find him? And how did he know that it was us in disguise?" _though Schneizel as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh-ho like is said before… I can read minds!" said a cheery voice, he had white hair was carrying a bloody knife.

"Impossible!" said Schneizel as he ran and climbed over a wall.

"I told you it is not impossible… I know that you heard about a chemical leak that killed scientists in area 13…." Said the voice as he caught up.

"Then… then you were that experiment?" said Schneizel as he kept running.

"Yes… it was me… hehe… you what's funny… even though I can read your mind… I can't get a exact location where Lelouch Corabelle is…" said the man as he was still chasing Schneizel.

"So it was you!"

"Of course it was me… tell me where he is, or think on where he is and I'll leave you alone…"

"Oh screw you… do you really think that I'll tell you on where my brother is? Dam it!" yelled Schneizel as he reached a dead end.

"Now tell me… where is Lelouch Corabelle?" said the man.

"Tell me your name first…" said Schneizel as he clicked something in his back pocket.

"I read that! You were trying to call you cousin weren't you? Well unless you put in his number you can't contact him!" said the man.

"So it does look like that you can read minds…" said Schneizel…

"Yes I can… and since I am a nice man and tell everyone my name before I kill them, my name is Mao… now… where is he?" said the man as he got closer to Schneizel while pointing the bloody knife at the blond haired man.

"I'll never tell you!" said Schneizel.

"Hmmm… New York City, Manhattan, building Zero, room 000… thank you very much…" said Mao.

"Damn you!" said Schneizel as he tried to take out a gun but dropped as Mao stabbed Schneizel in his heart. His eyes widened.

"Since you resisted it I had no choice but to kill you… after I get Cecaniah I'll kill Lelouch Corabbele, Schneizel el Brittainnia, commander of the police force…"

"You…bastard…" with that Mao took out the knife and Schneizel fell to the ground.

"Hmm? You should really watch your mouth you dead man! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Mao.

"Now… because of this I need to change my plan… If I go to Japan in 2 months… that is too early… since Schneizel is out of the way things will be much easier and there will be less problem… so 3 months… and 3 months till your last breath Lelouch! I'll come after you right after I get C.C.!" said Mao as he ran off.

Mao is really not that good at noticing some stuff… he didn't bother to look at Schneizel's face. Schneizel was similing. "You-'ve lost… Mao… Good luck.. Lel-" was the last breath of Schneizel.

**1234567890**

Lelouch was awakened by a vibration of his phone… when he opened his eyes, he noticed that both C.C. and he were in the same position as they were, when he looked at the clock it was 7 in the morning. He, then, got up slowly, trying not to awake C.C…. After that he went to his bag, took out his phone to see who it was… it was named ZERO… "So you finally found it Schneizel?" whispered Lelouch to himself. Schneizel said that when he found the killer, he'll call him with a phone and it'll say ZERO… when he answered he heard some one say, _"I read that! You tried to call your…." _(Since you guys know on what happened) to hearing Schneizel say, _"You-'ve lost… Mao… Good luck… Lel-"_

Then a drop of a tear escaped from Lelouch's eyes… His cousin… the one who saved Lelouch from the fire and sent him to various locations before sending him to the final location, Tokyo… Then he heard C.C. ask, "Why are you up this early Lelouch?" as she rubbed her eyes.

Lelouch quickly rubbed his tears away and dropped his phone in his bag… He turned back and looked at C.C… "It seems that the case is almost at end…" said Lelouch.

"What do you mean?" asked C.C.

"You'll know soon…" said Lelouch, then he grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom.

"That's odd… what is he keeping from me? Oh well I shouldn't wonder too much… he said that he'll tell me soon, so he'll tell me when he is ready… I shouldn't wonder about it too much…" said C.C. to her self. Then about 2 minutes later Leluoch came out wearing the Ashford Academy uniform and at his hand were the pajama that Jerimiah lent him…

"Something came up and I have to go right now… and tell Jerimiah that I'm sorry that I put blood stains in his pajama…" said Lelouch as he put the pajama in the guest bed, and reached to the door.

"Wait…" said C.C., Lelouch stood still, his back turned towards C.C. "Where are you going this early?"

"I have some business to attend to… I might see you later on if you come outside of Pizza Palace at 4…." With that Lelouch left the room.

Cecaniah then ran towards her window and saw Lelouch walking out of the house. "I just hope that you are not in real danger Lelouch… you are just as kind as my old friend…" said C.C. to herself as she went back to her bed and went back to sleep…."

(Where Lelouch is)

"I have 3 moths to think of counter measures against Mao and his mind reading powers… it is hard to believe that he just might be the one who killed all that scientists in area 13… Then I have been playing an invisible game with him when I beat Noble Tom 2nd time… Very well then I'm game Mao… If this is a game to you… Then Schneizel was a bishop who made a daring, bold move that will lead to your defeat… Now from 3 months you'll come and steal C.C. but before that happens, once you arrive to Japan and ask for C.C.'s name…." said Lelouch as he kept talking to himself as he was walking to his apartment… Once there smacked his head… "Damn it! I guess that is why Schneizel made me save up all that gambling money… now I have pay for the apartment for myself…"

**1234567890**

**Yay! I tired to make this long but I couldn't… and please read CeroCero's new story… it is made by his brother and he is not good at making beginning chapters so please don't look down on him… on the field trip I got to talk to one of my old friends and he said that he'll help CeroCero (the younger one) to get him out of studying issues… so please… review so that I know that you guys care! And if you guys find any mistakes or questions please don't hesitate to tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~! Thanks for the reviews! And for the people who are wondering if I'm going to end soon… I'm not… I, or should I saw the outline that CeroCero made, planned to make this long as possible… He even sent me a new outline just incase I wanted to make this long as possible… whoohoo!... anyways… onto the story…**

**1234567890**

It was 10 o'clock… C.C. as just woken up, she decided to go to the pizza palace, today… but since today was a Saturday and she still had 6 more hours before going to Pizza Palace, she decided not to get changed yet and have some breakfast… when she went downstairs and went to the dining room, she saw Jerimiah eating some oranges… _"Typical,"_ thought C.C.

"Oh C.C. your up? And where is Lelouch?" asked Jerimiah as he drank a sip of coffee.

"He went home… and how can you eat oranges with coffee?" asked C.C. as she took a seat across Jerimiah.

"You never tried it, so don't ask a question like that… and when did he go home?"

"Just this morning… about 7…" said C.C.

"I see…" then Jerimiah turned to Phil who just came into the dinning room, and said, "Phil can you get C.C. a bowl of cheese-kun cereal for today?"

"Right away my lord…" said Phil as he bowed and went to the kitchen.

"And Lelouch said that I can go to Pizza Palace today… can I go daddy?" said C.C., making a puppy dog face.

Jerimiah couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Hehehe… C.C. you really don't have to make that face to go to Pizza Palace with Lelouch you know… you can go there as long as you tell either me or Sayako."

"Thank you daddy!" said C.C. as she got up and kissed Jerimiah on the cheek.

Jerimiah looked shocked… _"What's with her? Just what happened last night?"_ asked Jerimiah in his thoughts. Then he asked, "C.C… why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?"

"Why? I can't act nice to my step parents?" asked Cecaniah with a smile.

"W-well… it's just that you never acted like this before."

"Well I decided to change that… a bit…" said C.C., then Phil came into the dining room and placed a bowl of cereals, bowl was like lucky charms cereal except everything looked like mini cheese-kun. "Thank you Phil."

"No problem my lady," replied Phil.

"Phil, Nunually is going to be home soon…" said Jerimiah.

"Say no more my lord… I'll get the foods ready for her…" said Phil as he went into the kitchen again.

"Wait… where's Sayako?" asked C.C. as she noticed that it was quiet in a Saturday morning, it's usually noisy with C.C. and Sayako fighting like cats and dogs about what they're going to do today.

"She had an emergency meeting in the hospital, after all, she is the only one who has the most knowledge about the human body," answered Jerimiah.

"Alright… and how about you? Don't you have a meeting usually?" asked C.C.

"Schneizel left yesterday… and non of the other polices got any phone calls from him to talk about on what we're going to do… so… I'm free for now…"

"Alright…" said C.C. as she started to eat her cereal.

**1234567890**

Lelouch was lying down in his bed, crying a little. His cousin, who was like a brother to him and sometimes called each other that, was killed just to find the person who tried to kill Lelouch 10 years ago… And Lelouch did not get to repay Schneizel back… Also if it wasn't for Schneizel, Lelouch wouldn't have met C.C. again in Japan. Then he decided, he was going to protect C.C. and get this Mao person… "Mao… 3 months from now… you will pay… I swear!" said Lelouch as he stopped crying and went into the bathroom to shower… it was 3:30. "But… the question is when should… no… when will I tell her that I am his old friend…" said Lelouch to himself as he was showering. "I guess I just have to wait for the perfect moment to tell her…"

**1234567890**

"I'm home Dad!" yelled Nunually as she came inside the living room of the mansion with Ian pushing her wheel chair.

"Welcome home Nunually!" said Jerimiah as he hugged Nunually. "Where is Rolo?"

"His parents dropped me off and Ian brought me inside… and thank you Ian," said Nunually while smiling towards the back of her wheel chair, where Ian was.

"My pleasure lady Nunually," said Ian.

"How was the sleep over Nunually?" asked Jerimiah as he brought a chair and sat next to Nunually. "Oh and Ian prepare us with some teas…"

"Right away my lord…" said Ian as he left the living room.

"It was fun… I got to make more origami with Rolo… we talked to each other on what our wish was going to be and other fun stuff!"

"OH? And what do you wish for?" asked Jerimiah.

"I… I wish to see my older brother again… if that can't happen I want to at least hear his voice one last time…" said Nunually with a tear escaping her.

"Nunually… I promise you that I'll find your brother no matter what…" said Jerimiah holding Nunually's hand.

"Thanks…. Dad…" said Nunually as she smilied.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep or make Jerimiah…" said Cecaniah, wearing a black blouse, as she came into the living room.

"But it's true… Lelouch can be still alive you know C.C… Remember we did not find his body… so there is still a chance-" said Jerimiah as he got up.

"There is still a chance what? There is also a chance that the killer took him and tortured him to death!"

"And there is a chance that someone came to the rescue and saved him!" yelled Jerimiah.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Nunually.

Both of them quieted down. "I'm sorry Nunually… but I'm just stating the fact… you just might have to get over him you know…" said Cecaniah.

"OH? And how bout you? Have you really given up hope?" said Nunually with anger.

"Hope will only bring pain if it is wrong…"

"And hope can bring happiness if it is right!" yelled Nunually

"You mean a gamble..." said Jerimiah.

"Yes!" yelled both girls.

Ian then came into the room, then saw the argument going on, so he just put the tea set into a table and left the room.

"Have you really given up the only person that made you happy for real?" asked Nunually. "Or have you found another and forgotten about the first person that made you actually happy?"

"I-" said C.C. with a pause… "I did…"

"How could you? I thought that you would never forget about him!" yelled Nunually.

"What happened in the past is already done! You can't change it!" yelled C.C.

"But-"

"I'm through talking, I have a date with him so we can talk about this LATER!" yelled C.C. as she burst out of the room.

Nunually started to cry. Jerimiah, who was able to do nothing to stop this, came next to Nunually and said, "Nunually you okay?"

"Yes I am… it's just that… Cecaniah just might be right… maybe it is the time to let him go…" then there was a pause… then Nunually began again, "And who else did C.C. find that made her real happy?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge…" said Jerimiah.

Then Nunually's face made a shock face. "Lamperouge? Isn't that… mother's last name before she was married?"

Jerimiah could not answer… she was right… Marrianne's last name was Lamperouge… "Yes Nunually," he answered.

"Then… Now I see why she chose that Lelouch… I want to meet him someday…"

"Well he was here last night… I'm sure that he'll come by again… and when he does you can ask him yourself…" said Jerimiah, as he noticed the tea set in the table behind him.

"I will…"

**1234567890**

"Ugh!... I can't believe I had to act like that!... I mean… did I really get over him? I mean… Nunually had a point… but… *sigh* guess I have to apologize to her when I get back… wait… did I just say that I had a date with him? And why am I wearing this fancy dress again? Couldn't I just wear something more casual? I mean… come on… what was I thinking, I'll change right now…" said C.C. as she went upstairs to her room to change into something more casual… she was keep telling herself that it was not a date instead to find out what was wrong with him…. Then she shoes a brown jacket with some black outlines, under it a black shirt with skinny black jeans. And when she got back down she thought that it would be the right thing to apologize to here right now… so she went to the living room which was passed through the dinning room, and saw that Nunually was faced out to the window… "Nunually?" said C.C.

"Yes?" replied Nunually as she turned her wheel chair towards C.C.'s voice.

"I'm sorry for what I said… I mean… I did not forget him… at least not yet…"

"It's alright Cecaniah… anyways…what do you mean not yet?"

"It's just that, we're all human, and humanity has a tendency to forget things…"

"You should say something like that! Precious memories will never escape from our memory! And shouldn't you be at your date?" asked Nunually

Then Cecaniah decided to look at her watch. It was 4:05. "Oh crap! Your right! And it's not a date! It just to talk to each other!" said Cecaniah as she ran out of the room.

**1234567890**

Lelouch was reading a black book, sitting inside the pizza place in a round table, near the window. Lelouch took a sigh. _"She really hasn't changed… she's going to be late again… I mean it's 15 after 4… wait… is this a date? No… it's just to talk a little… that's all…" _said Lelouch. He was wearing almost the exact thing as C.C. except is was for boys ofcourse.

(Over a Distance)

"OH GOD! I just hope that he doesn't get mad or anything!" said C.C. to herself as she finally came to the entrance and she saw Lelouch reading a black book. She then tried to relax herself and tried to fix her hair. _"Wait… what am I concerned about? Is it because of yesterday? No…yesterday was just an incident… But why is my heart pumping so much? I guess it's from all that running that I did…" _Then she went inside and went towards Lelouch.

The raven haired teen put his book down and looked at C.C., "You're late witch," with no emotions.

"I'm sorry, something came up and I had to take care of it! I came didn't I?" said C.C. looking real pissed as she sat across from Lelouch.

"Why do you look so mad?"

"What? Why do you ask that?"

"Because you sounded pissed."

"Because you are pissed yourself warlock!"

"O? and since when did I sound pissed?"

"When you said 'you're late witch' with no emotions!"

"Then how am I suppose to greet you? Am I suppose to greet you with a smile for something?" said Lelouch

"Yes! Well…no… but that would have been nice…" said C.C. looking down.

"Oh please… if I did that my reputation would be at end if anyone else saw me… and speaking of witch here comes the waiter," said Lelouch while pointing towards the same man from the other day wearing the same uniform.

"On a date again I see…" said the waiter.

"This is not a date!" yelled both Lelouch and C.C.

"Then why are you guys wearing the same cloths?"

Lelouch and C.C. looked at each other's cloths, then looked at their own cloths, they both blushed. "Coincidence!" yelled both of them at the same time.

"Whatever, anyways what do you guys want to order?"

"I'll just have a salad," said Lelouch as he leaned back in his chair.

"But this is a Pizza Palace, you should be ordering pizza in my opinion Lelouch!" yelled C.C.

"Hey you're girlfriend's right… you should order pizza!" yelled the waiter.

"Oh? So you guys don't have salads?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes we do… *sigh* I know on where this is going… fine I'll get ya a salad… and what does your girlfriend want?"

"For the last time I'm not his girlfriend! And I would like pizza with extra cheese…" said C.C. looking mad now.

"A-alright! A salad for him and pizza with extra cheese for you! Right away!" said the waiter looking really scared and ran to the kitchen.

"Finally…" said Lelouch.

"Um…. Lelouch, why did you leave the house so early?" asked C.C.

"I had to get something ready," answered Lelouch.

"Like what?"

"That's a secret my witch," said Lelouch with a smirk.

"So you, my warlock, are not going to tell me your secrets?" said C.C.

"No…not yet… when the moment is right…" said Lelouch

"Alright then… I'll be waiting for that moment then."

"Hope you don't die of curiousness."

"Hope you don't flip out when I find out myself…" said C.C.

Lelouch lost that round… _"I should tell her… I should tell her about Schneizel, I mean he kept her safe also… and she has the right to know… the fact that she's here right now means that the police force does not know of Schneizel's death… I'll tell her after we eat…."_ thought Lelouch.

"Hey… how do you know Schneizel anyways?" asked C.C.

"His a friend of my cousin."

"Really? He never really talked about his friends, all I know is that he was working on the case… that's all I know… he really did not talk about his social life…" said C.C.

"Well… he did to me…" said Lelouch

"What? For how long have you known him?"

"I guess for my entire life…"

"Then… guess that is why… he knew you more…." Said C.C.

"Yes he did… oh and here comes the food!" said Lelouch as a different waiter came and put the foods on the table and went away.

"Guess we scared the first one away…" said C.C.

"What are you kidding me? You are the one who scared him… I just asked for a salad while you went flipping out just because he called you my girlfriend."

"You should really watch your mouth warlock, he did call you my boyfriend you know…"

"Yes I know… at least I did not become a demon like for a second."

"Ahhh but you are already a demon my warlock."

"W-wa…y-ou….. just eat C.C.!" said Lelouch, he lost this one again, as he ate his salad.

"Haahahah! That expression of you was priceless! Ahahahah!" laughed C.C.

Lelouch got annoyed and said, "Just eat!"

"I will…"

**1234567890**

Suzaku, Euphi, Shirley, Kallen, and Gino were walking down a side walk. Gino and Suzaku carrying shopping bags, and a lot of them, it looked like that they were carrying 24 bags… 12 on each arm… except Suzaku who carried 14 bags on each side. "I guess this is why girls bring their boyfriends to go shopping with them… so that we can carry they're luggages…" said Ginno, whispering to Suzaku.

"Oh? You just figured that out by yourself?" said Suzaku.

"What are you boys talking about?" asked Euphi as she turned around.

"Uhh… we were talking about… where the new girl is living…" said Suzaku…

Gino went to his ear and whispered, "Bad move dude."

A bad move indeed, Euphi got mad and slapped Suzaku in the face. "OW! What did I say?" said Suzaku.

Shirley and Kallen were enjoying the show. "That was for you saying that you love the new girl more than me!" answered Euphi.

"That is not what I meant! Gino I don't care if they're going to kill me! It can't be worse than what is going to happen is this continues! Gino said that, 'this is why girls bring their boyfriends to shopping, so that they can carry the girl's shopping bag.'"

Euphi seemed to calm down a little, but not by much, Kallen blushed like a tomato and said, "Gino is not my boyfriend!"

"Nobody said that I was Kally!" said Gino.

"But that is what you meant right?" asked Kallen.

"Kallen you're being rude! Have you forgotten Shirley?" asked Euphi.

Then everyone stared at Shirley who was just smiling at them. "You okay?" asked Euphi.

"Yes I am… I mean… it can't be helped right? Lelouch had something else to do so… I guess that there is no helping it," replied Shirley.

"Suzaku now is our chance! We can just drop our bag and runaway!" whispered Gino to Suzaku.

"Great idea! I can explain to her later!" whispered back Suzaku.

Then the boys slowly put down there bags as the girls were suddenly talking about the test next Friday. And as Suzaku and Gino were about to runaway, Euphi said, "And where do you guys think that you're going?"

"Uhh… we have to…" said Suzaku, not knowing on what do say.

"To the bathroom!" yelled Gino.

"Yes… we have to go to the bathroom!" said Suzaku.

"Oh-ho no… you're not escaping from this again!" yelled Euphi, making a really angry face.

"Eu-Euphi! Be reasonable! It was not my idea! It was Gino's!" yelled Suzaku as he pointed at Gino.

"Hey! It does not count if you do not listen to suggestions!" yelled Gino, trying to defend himself.

"Gino! You should really find better excuses! That goes for you too Suzaku!" yelled Kallen.

"Can we just go to the Pizza Palace right now? I'm in the mood for pizza!" yelled Shirley.

"She's right… we should go there right now… I mean… we ate nothing for the day!" yelled Gino.

"His right… we did not eat anything!" said Suzaku, agreeing with Gino.

"Yea they're right… and you guys are the one who did not eat breakfast, you guys just decided to over sleep!" yelled Euphi.

"Whatever, can we just go now?" asked Kallen.

"Yea…" said all of them except Kallen.

**1234567890**

When Shirley, Kallen, Suzaku, Euphi, and Gino was across the streets of the Pizza Palace, they did not believe their eyes. Lelouch, laughing, with the new girl. Shirley's heart beat stopped for about a second, Suzaku and Gino were thinking, _"Nice one Lelouch!"_, while Kallen was filled with anger, and Euphi went into a 'awww' moment. Then everyone glanced at Shirley. Kallen had 2 boy crushes so no one looked at her.

"What?" asked Shirley.

"You okay? I mean Lelouch is the only one who you really have a crush on…" said Kallen.

"Yea I'm okay…"

"Do you still want to go inside?" asked Suzaku.

"Yes, yes… and I don't need pity from all you people!" yelled Shirley.

"Alright then… let's surprise Lelouch!" said Euphi raising her hands up.

"Yea!" went all the other's as they put there hands up high, while Shirley said it weakly and raised her hand only a little.

Then they went inside. Lelouch and C.C. were talking about the teachers and how stupid each of them are. Then out of no where, 5 people showed up in front of them saying, "HIYA!"

Lelouch almost fell back form his chair, C.C. almost chocked on her soda that she just got. "What are you guys doing here?" asked both C.C. and Lelouch with wide eyes.

**1234567890**

**Argh! Is it me or the stories getting shorter here? Anyways… the semi-final or the final will be long… and I checked the outline again, there are about 6-8 chapters left if I follow the old version, and I have 10-12 chapters left if I choose to do the new version of the outline… anyways… please review to show that you guys care! And if you guys find any mistakes or have questions, please, do not hesitate to ask or say so!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to all the viewers! This one, Me and CeroCero's brother will be writing this chapter! Well… mostly him since I'm just going to check for grammars and stuff… and thanks for the reviews!**

**1234567890**

"What are you guys doing here?" asked both Lelouch and C.C.

"Well you see we were just coming back from shopping and we thought that we should get a bite at Pizza Palace and who would've thought that we would meet you guys here… on a DATE!" said Euphi.

"THIS IS NOT A DATE!" yelled Lelouch and C.C. in unision.

"Oh? Then why were you guys laughing and why are you guys here alone?" asked Suzaku.

"Well… I left C.C.'s house and-" said Lelouch.

"WHAT?" yelled Shirley and Kallen.

"NICE ONE DUDE!" said both Gino and Suzaku as they patted Lelouch's back.

"Lulu! How could you!" said Shirley with tears forming in her eyes.

"SO how far have you and Lelouch gotten?" asked Kallen to C.C.

"Will you people let me finish?" yelled Lelouch, then everyone quieted down. "And you guys might want to get some chairs and sit down." And then everyone got there own chairs and sat around the round table. The sitting order was this: Lelouch, C.C., Euphi, Suzaku, Shirley, Kallen, and Gino…

"Alright then… explain…" said Kallen.

"Very well… Kallen, you and Shirley remember on what happened yesterday right?" said Lelouch.

"Yes," replied both the red head and the orange haired girl.

"Well when I went to her house her mom and dad-" said Lelouch as C.C. cut him off.

"STEP mom and step dad…" snapped C.C.

"Right, her step mom and her step dad told me to stay for the night…" said Lelouch. Then Kallen and Shirley started to give off some dark aura. Suzaku went closer to Euphi and Gino just went towards Lelouch since they are scared right now of Shirley and Kallen . "And don't worry, nothing happened last night…"

Then Kallen and Shirley seemed to calm down. Then C.C. said, "Besides making you bleed yesterday Lelouch."

Lelouch eyed and mouthed "You witch" to C.C…. she couldn't help bust smirk alittle. "WHAT?" yelled everyone.

"How did she make you bleed Lelouch? I'll kill her right now if you want!" yelled Kallen.

"N-no Kallen! Calm down!" yelled Lelouch.

"I pushed him against a wall and his back started to bleed from his scar…" said C.C.

Everyone again went, "WHAT?"

"What scar?" asked Shirley.

"Oh my god! Lelouch! You told us that nothing happened! And I'm with Shirley… what scar?" asked Euphi.

Then C.C. asked, "Lelouch… you did not tell them about your scar?"

"Well I wasn't planning on it! And yesterday there were no sexual intercourses!" said Lelouch.

"Then what about you hugging me when I had a nightmare?" said C.C., with a bit of a smirk.

"WHAT?" went everyone again.

Then Suzaku chuckled a little. "Wow Lelouch… with all my years on being friends with you, I've never seen you act that way towards a girl before!"

"Well then Suzaku, you are still holding one last secret from Euphi aren't you?" said Lelouch.

"L-Lelouch! W-well you are the one who told me to keep it a secret!" said Suzaku, trying to defend himself.

"Ahh, but I did not tell you on who you can or could not tell…" said Lelouch.

Then Euphi looked at Suzaku with a confused face, "What is Lelouch talking about?"

"W-well… Lelouch since it's your medical problem for not swimming you should tell them yourself!" said Suzaku.

Then everyone eyes him except C.C. who took a sip of her soda. "*Sigh* guess there's no escape in this… I have a large scar in my back, I got it when my parents died, and it tends to bleed when I do swimming or when it gets slammed into a wall or with a bat or something," said Lelouch.

"Lelouch you okay then?" asked Shirley.

"Yes, yes I'm okay…" said Lelouch.

"Okay go on… what else did you do?" said Gino.

"Alright… and after her nightmare incident, a sudden phone call came and it was about my medicine... so that is why I left… and nothing happened! Her parents only let me stay because I showed her around town the other day…" said Lelouch as he finally finished, with no interruptions.

"OHHH!" went everyone.

"Now do you get it? Don't start going into conclusions from what you hear the first time… let them finish!" said Lelouch.

"Well… are you guys going to order anything?" asked C.C.

"Oh yea!" said Euphi as she got one of the waiters and asked him, "Can you get us a large sized Pepperoni Pizza?"

"Right away," said the waiter as he went into the kitchen.

"Anyways… I have to go somewhere right now…" said Lelouch as he looked at his watch, it was 6 o'clock. Then he got up.

"AWWWW Lelouch why do you have to go now?" asked Euphi.

"Doctor's appointment," replied Lelouch.

"But didn't you just go this morning Boya?" asked C.C.

"That was for a medicine… and this one is for a checkup…"

"Then… Can I come with you?" asked C.C. with a slight blush.

Everyone, besides Lelouch, went "EHHHH?" Shirley was expecting Lelouch to say no since he usually says no to every other girls that asks him to go with them or if they can follow him. Kallen was expecting Lelouch to just walk out since he was good at that. Suzaku was expecting Lelouch to say something like, "Maybe some other time." Gino and Euphi were also expecting on what Suzaku expected.

But this made everyone's heart beat to stop for about 2 seconds. Lelouch answered, "Sure…" as he got out of the Pizza Palace with C.C. following him behind. Lelouch paid on his way out.

"AWWW! HIS FIRST LOVE!" said Euphi

"Wow…" said Suzaku for he was speechless at Lelouch's action.

Kallen and Shirley were left in shock. Then Gino said, "Wait… hold on a minute… what just happened?"

"I think Lelouch said 'Yes' to C.C…." said Suzaku.

"You mean his first yes to girls?" asked Gino.

Both Euphi and Suzaku looked at him and nodded a yes.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Gino, then everyone else in the Pizza Palace stopped on what they were doing and looked at Gino. "Sorry… I just got fired from my job…" said Gino making up a perfect excuse. Then everyone else in the Pizza Palace went "Oh okay… feel sorry for you…" and went back to eating and chatting.

"Nice excuse man," said Suzaku. Then he looked at Kallen and Shirley, "Uhh… you guys okay?"

"Y-yea… I'm just in shock… that's all…" said Kallen as she finally spoke

"L-ulu… how…but… what just happened!" said Shirley.

Everyone just smacked their heads. Then Euphi said, "Lelouch said his first yes to the new girl."

"WHAT?" went Shirley. And this time no one was bothered by this, so no one looked at her.

"You should calm down," said Kallen.

"Kallen how are you taking this?" asked Euphi.

"Pretty well if you ask me… I thought that I would be heart broken but I'm not…" said Kallen.

Then Suzaku went over to Gino and whispered, "Dude you still have a chance!"

Then Gino mouthed a "yes."

"So… how are you holding up Shirley?" asked Euphi…

"I-…I…. I…" that was all that she could say… 'I'

"She's still in shock… what do we do now? I mean the last time she was like this was when Lelouch had to take Kallen out… and it took nearly a day for her to get out of it…" said Gino.

"You mean 10 minutes…" said Suzaku.

"Same thing when you are trying to get her to her senses…" said Gino.

"Shirely you okay?" asked Euphi.

"Y-yea… It's just hard to take it all in…" said Shirley as she broke out of shock.

"Well… there's still time before the prom you know…" mentioned Kallen.

"Yea… about that…. It's during Christmas eve right?" said Shirley.

"Yes…" replied Euphi.

"I'm going to Florida during the last week of December…" said Shirley.

"WHAT?" went everyone.  
"Then what about the Halloween party?" said Suzaku.

"Well Lelouch is allowed to skip that right?" said Shirley.

"No" said everyone.

"Then I still have a chance!" said Shirley as he put her hands up in the air with a yes.

While everyone else in the Pizza Palace were thinking, "What is wrong with them?" Then the group's pizza came to the group.

**1234567890**

Lelouch and C.C. were walking and did not speak to each other for some time after they left the Pizza Palace… Then Lelouch looked at C.C. and saw that she was making a 'I'm guilty' face. Then Lelouch decided to break the silence by saying, "What's wrong?"

"W-well…." Said C.C. as she looked away from Lelouch hiding her blush on what she was about to say. "What is that Shirley girl to you?"

Lelouch then stopped walking, then looked at C.C. and said, "She is just a friend… even though she is one of my fan girls, she is still trustworthy. Now any more of your foolish questions witch?"

"Yes one more…" said C.C. as she met Lelouch's eyes as her blush went away. "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Well… Milly made it a surprise and she said that she was going to mail me the costume…" said Lelouch. "How bout yours?"

"I don't know… I'll think of something…" said C.C. "Now get moving boya!" and she pushed Lelouch to make him walk again.

"Alright, alright…" said Lelouch as he led the way.

**1234567890**

When Lelouch and C.C. arrived at the hospital that Lelouch was suppose to go, it said "WELCOME TO LLOYD's HOSTPITAL CENTER~!" in front of the entrance of a large building.

"Is this the place?" asked C.C.

"Yes… oh and I must warn you… my doctor…is a bit… weird…" said Lelouch.

"Oh I'm sure that he won't be weird as you Lelouch," said C.C.

Lelouch did not make a come back because he didn't want to and that he couldn't think of any comebacks. Instead he walked inside.

"Hey don't ignore me!" yelled C.C. as she ran after Lelouch.

(Inside the a small room)

Lelouch and C.C. were sitting infront of a brown table. They were surrounded by only white, plain wall paper. Then Lloyd came inside the room. Then he looked at C.C. closely…. She felt a bit disturbed. "So is this your girlfriend Lelouch~?" sang Lloyed.

"She is not my girlfriend… she just followed me here…" said Lelouch.

"Well ofcourse… after all… I am your accomplice…" said C.C. as she looked at Lelouch while pushing Lloyd's face.

"That was mean of you miss," said Lloyed.

"Well you were disturbing me with your face… why were you looking at me? When you are suppose to check Lelouch's scar?" asked C.C.

"Alright then… Lelouch… stand up and turn around for a sec.~" said Lloyd.

Lelouch did what the doctor told him. "Now take off your cloths…" said Lloyd.

"What are you gay or something?" said C.C.

"Well I'll have you know miss… what is your name?" asked Lloyd

"C.C…." answered Cecaniah.

"Well miss C.C., I'll have you know I'm already engaged to my fiancé~" said Lloyd

"Is your fiancé a guy?" asked C.C.

"C.C. please… I just want to get this over with…" said Lelouch as he took off his jacket and his shirt. Then the doctor looked at the scar…

Then he said, "Ahh-ha~ you put on some of the ointment that I gave you!"

"Yes I have…" said Lelouch.

"Well, you put on a whole lot of them if you ask me… but thanks to that you're back pain will be gone for about a week…but if you had put it on daily it could've lasted longer but I guess it makes no difference~…. when did you put it on?" asked Lloyd as he signaled Lelouch to put back on his cloths.

"Yesterday…" said Lelouch as he put on his shirt than his jacket.

"ALLL~RIGHTY then… just call me if it gets worse or if it bleeds~" said Lloyd.

"Alright… thanks…" said Lelouch as he went out of the room with C.C. behind him.

"You were right Lelouch he is weird…" said C.C.

"I told you…." Replied Lelouch.

"And the ointment was from yesterday when I made your back bleed?"

"Yes it was…" then there was a pause, but they kept walking out of the hospital. "And why did you ask me on what Shirley was to me?"

"No reason in particular" said C.C.

"Oh? Could it be that you are jealous?"

Then C.C.'s face became red. "N-NO! what are you saying?"

"Hmmm whatever… It's 7:30… you should go home… or do you want me to walk you home again?" said Lelouch.

Then C.C.'s blush went away and started to think… _"Should I? But… then that incident might happen again and he might be hurt by me again! I don't want that!" _"No I'll be fine on my own…"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I'm a witch so if I'm in trouble I'll just use my spell to get me to safety anyways…"

"Whatever than… I'll be away from town tomorrow so see you at school…" said Lelouch as he walked away.

"Tomorrow no Lelouch… oh well… nothing can be don't now…" said C.C. as she walked the opposite direction that Lelouch went.

After about 10 minutes, she noticed that a guy wearing a large brown coat and a brown hat was following her… She even went in and out of the store and the guy followed. Then she ran away, and hid inside an alley… When she looked, he was not there, "Thank god…" said C.C. but then a hand came out and grabbed her while sealing her mouth.

"You know… you are one of the few that gave me a hard time getting…" said the guy as he brought C.C. inside an abandoned house, he tied her arms and legs with 2 ropes, but he still let her see and speak.

"Who are you?" asked C.C.

"I'm here to get you… and I can't believe that you don't remember me…" said the man as he took off his hat. It was Noble Tom.

"YOU!" said C.C. as she tried to struggle free.

"OH please… don't even try… I made sure that the rope was extra tight…"

"What are you planning?"

"Hahaha… why would I tell you?"

"So you're not going to rape me?"

"OH? That is one suggestion…" said Tom as he got closer. "You should think before you speak little girl… soon Your old friend will be next after Boss gets you…"

"Stay back!" said C.C. as she tried to move back.

Then out of nowhere, a brick landed on top of Noble Tom, causing him to collapse. Then a dark figure came down, and he was carrying a knife. C.C. was now really frightened, she kept moving back as best as she could, hoping that the figure did not notice her. Then the figure turned around, she still couldn't see because he was hiding in the dark. And the figure said, "Is this on how you thank your Warlock for saving you?"

She knew that voice, then the figure came out of the shadows, reveling Lelouch. "W-why are you doing her?" yelled C.C.

Instead of answering her he said, "Did you know that Noble Tom was following us after we got out of the Pizza Palace?"

"W-what? And how did you know?" asked C.C.

"Because I know all the secrets to be sneaky…" said Lelouch as he came closer and cut the ropes.

"So you planned this?" asked C.C.

"Yes I have…" said Lelouch then he noticed the C.C. was now crying. "And why are you crying?"

Then C.C. grabbed onto Lelouch, and said, "Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome C.C… and I called Jerimiah… he'll be here soon…" said Lelouch.

"But why couldn't you help me earlier? And why did you not tell me about him before?"

"Because he is what Schneizel and Jerimiah were looking for…"

"What do you mean? And how do you know this?" asked C.C.

"Oh please… if I told you where is the fun in that? You'll know in the end… but I'll tell you this… I'm helping Schneizel with the case…. Or was…" said Lelouch.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"Schneizel died today at China…" said Lelouch.

Then C.C. broke away from the hug and looked at him. "Don't joke around! Why are you helping Schneizel? And how do you know that he is dead?"

"Because he helped me after my parents 10 years ago… I just wanted to repay him…"

"But that still don't explain why you are the only one who knows this!"

"Everyone knows now… It was just mentioned in the media 4 minutes ago… I knew before hand because I have my resources…" said Lelouch as he helped C.C. up..

"Alright… and… Thanks again for saving me…" said C.C.

"No problem…" said Lelouch. "Can you stand?"

"No… he broke my ankle before getting me in here… he must've suggested that I would try to escape…" said C.C.

"Alright then… we just have wait… they'll be here real soon," said Lelouch as he helped C.C. sit against a wall and himself next to her.

Then about 5 minutes later, the police force, wearing black uniform, came inside the abandoned house with Jerimiah, wearing a white uniform (From original Series Code Geass) in the lead. When they reached the upstairs, they saw a body laying down, and C.C. sleeping of Lelouch's shoulders. The police then examined the body, one of them came to Jerimiah and told him, "It's Noble Tom Sir… we found him… and he is still alive sir!"

"Good…" said Jerimiah, then he went towards Lelouch who was still awake, "Thank you for saving Cecaniah."

"No problem," replied Lelouch.

"And it was a good thing that you were with C.C… if it wasn't for you, she could've been raped for all we know…"

"Well… I threw a brick at his head causing him to get unconscious…"

"Good job… and thanks for everything…" said Jerimiah.

"Okay… well I'll be going home now…" said Lelouch as he picked C.C. and Jerimiah taking her into his arms…

"We'll drive you there… I mean it's the least that we can do…" said Jerimiah.

"Sure… that'll be great…" said Lelouch.

Then Jerimiah took C.C., put her on the back seat, laying down, and Lelouch in the front seat. After Jerimiah took Lelouch to his apartment, he said, "Thank again for looking out for her…"

"No problem… and I'm sorry for what happened to Schneizel…" said Lelouch.

"Yea… he was a great boss and a friend… and how do you know Schneizel?" asked Jerimiah.

"I'm his secret worker…" said Lelouch as he got out of the car and went inside the building.

"Then he is in this case too… so hope is not lost yet… And Noble Tom will tell us answers about the criminal when I get him back to his base," said Jerimiah as he drove a black car, and other police cars followed him.

**1234567890**

"Hehehe…. Noble Tom this is what you get for trying to rape her! I told you to get her to the abandoned house and not to touch her after that! But you tired to rape her!… and thanks to my radio transmitter I was able to listen to the entire thing… that Lelouch is nothing but someone that is not Lelouch Corabelle… He is just one of C.C.'s boyfriends for now… have fun with her while you can Lelouch Lamperouge… after 3 months she'll be mine and you'll die! And Lelouch Corabelle will be next!" said Mao to himself inside a room with only one lamp on, him sitting on a brown chair, and a radio on a table next to him. And his eyes were purple with glowing bird sign in the middle of his eyes…

**1234567890**

**CeroCero's brother: I know giving Mao geass in this story what was my brother thinking… but it makes sense… since he was an experiment in a lab according to my brother…**

**GeassLord: anyways my spell and grammar check can be bad at time… please if you find any mistakes please tell me! **

**And Review to show that you care! From CeroCero's brother and GeassLord**


	9. Chapter 9

**GeassLord: Yay… another chapter of Meeting Again with CeroCero's brother! **

**CeroCero's Brother: I'm tired… I need my sleep…**

**GeassLord: you will after you complete this! Now get started!**

**CeroCero's Brother: Yea, Yea.**

**1234567890**

Then next thing that C.C. noticed was that she was in her room, wearing her pajamas with a blanket up to her shoulders. When she turned her head to looked at her window she saw that there it was early in the morning, about 6 o'clock if she had to guess. Then C.C. tried to recall what happened before she fell asleep, she remembered the entire incident with Noble Tom and Lelouch. _"Lelouch is helping me a lot… I wonder how much I owe him…"_ thought C.C. then she lost her train of thoughts when 3 Knocks came from her door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Who is it?" asked C.C. as she slowly sat up in her bed.

"It's me Jerimiah," replied the voice.

"Come in…"

When the door opened, it revealed Jerimiah carrying a tray of regular pizza. "Sorry did I wake you?" asked Jerimiah.

"No… I just woke up by myself… and how did you know the right timing to knock on the door in a perfect timing?" asked C.C., then she started to stare at the pizza.

"Well, I made some pizza and was about to leave it in your desk, but since you are awake, I thought that you might want some pizza in the morning," said Jerimiah as he placed the pizza at C.C.'s make up table.

Then Cecaniah ran towards the pizza and quickly picked up a slice and started to eat it… After a couple of seconds, she stopped eating and looked at Jerimiah with a questioning face, "Wait," she said, "Is Sayako okay with this?"

"Well she will be if she doesn't find out you know…" said Jerimiah with a smile.

"She will find out eventually you know… she has senses and reflexes of a ninja you know…" said C.C. as she started to eat her pizza again.

"If she finds out I'll take care of it… and how are you feeling?"

"Good… and what happened to Lelouch?"

"He went home… and it turns out that he is Schneizel's 'fund man'"

"Really? Then the reason that he went gambling was to make enough money to continue the case… but why?"

"He really did not explain the reason… I thought that you might've known…" said Jerimiah.

The girl just nodded her head no as she finished her last slice of pizza. "Where is he now?" asked C.C.

"I don't know… last time I saw him was him walking to his apartment…" said Jerimiah.

"Then he'll be away for today…" said C.C. while looking down. Then she lifted her head up and asked, "Did he say on where he was going?"

"I'm sorry no… he left the car before I said anything… and I didn't know that he was going to be away today… but he can still be at his home you know… would you like to go now?"

C.C. was about to say yes but then started to think for a sec, _"If I go now, I might get in Lelouch's way… and I already owe him too much… I guess I'll just have to deal with what's going to happen." _"No… I don't want to be a bother to him"

"Alright then…" said Jerimiah as he left the room.

Then she decided to take a shower. After about 5 minutes her cell phone started to ring in her make up desk. C.C. came out of the shower wearing a white sweat shirt that had a Cheese-kun picture on it, with black pants. When she answered her phone, "Hello?" she asked.

"HI C.C.~!" yelled a very familiar girl's voice.

"_Milly!" _yelled C.C. in her head. "Hello Milly."

"C.C.! Kallen, Shirley, Euphi, Suzaku, Rivalz, Gino, and I are going to meet in Clovis Park today, and I WANT YOU! To bring LELOUCH!"

"Sorry, he said that he had to go somewhere," said C.C.

"AWWWWWW…. Then can you at least come today at 2 o'clock?" asked Milly.

"Hmmmm will there be pizzas?" asked C.C. as she started to smile.

"I'll get some pizzas! Now are you coming or not?" asked Milly.

"Alright I'll come… but there better be some pizza!"

"Yea, yea… see you at 2~" said Milly as she hung up.

"Great… first Lelouch is away for today, then I get dragged into the crazy girl's meeting…. Oh well, at least there's free pizza!" said C.C. as she slowly went out of her room, and went to the living room and started to watch some TV. When she turned the TV on, a movie was about to start, it was called ZERO's REQUIEM… It was about a exiled prince who becomes a leader of a terrorist group, get some power, and goes up against an empire, but he gets kill in the end. Yep, if you guess correctly the show is related to CODE GEASS (I know Cheesy, but what can you do? This is a preview of what Lelouch and C.C. is going to wear in the later chapter)

After 30 minutes on watching the movie, Nunually came inside in her wheel chair, wearing a yellow pajama (Nunually's pj in the Code Geass Series) "C.C.? You're up early," said the blind, crippled girl.

"Good morning Nunually," said C.C.

"What are you watching?"

"ZERO's REQUIEM…"

"Really? I love that movie!" yelled Nunually with joy.

"Yea… wait, did you eat breakfast yet?" asked C.C.

"Yes I did, Jerimiah brought bacon and eggs to my room today, why?"

"Because I'm about to make some popcorn during the commercials, and I thought that you might want some."

"YAY! NOW GET GOING! I WANT MY POPCORN!" yelled Nunually.

"_Damn… Nunually really does love popcorn when watching a movie… she was like this 10 years ago… she did not change…" _thought C.C. "Alright, Alright, I'll go make some right now…" said C.C. as she walked towards the kitchen. _"Wait, now that I think about it… Noble Tom said the after his boss gets me, he'll go after Lelouch Corabelle… that means his alive! Thank goodness!" _

Then she took out a popcorn bag in one of the food shelves, and put it into a micro wave. _"But although I am concerned, who is his boss? Let see the possibilities… Who do I know that might be after me and after Lelouch Corabelle, no duh that it's the killer, but… it could be Mao… but he was suppose to be kidnapped a couple of days after the flaming incident. And he was never found again… then after a couple of months later, there was suppose to be a experimental leak… Mao is one of the choices but-"_ her train of thoughts were lost at the Beep sound that came from the micro wave. She took the heated popcorn out, poured it into a large bowl, and brought it to Nunually.

When C.C. entered the living room, Nunually was sitting next to a couch. Nunually heard some foot steps, she turned her head to C.C.'s direction and said, "C.C. is that you?"

"Yes Nunually, and I brought some popcorn…" replied C.C. as she sat next to Nunually, then Cecaniah carefully placed the bowl of popcorn over Nunually.

The show started again, after about 20 minutes later, it was a commercial break. Nunually then asked, "C.C. I forgot to ask you this yesterday, but did you know that the Lelouch you just met has the very same last name as my mother?"

Cecaniah, who just was about to eat some popcorn froze, she never thought about the last name Lelouch had. "No…. but I think that you're right…"

"Hmmm, could you ask him this? What was your real name?" said Nunually.

"Nunually, that would be mean if I did, I mean it would be invasion of private space you know…" said C.C. "And besides, that question should be worded differently."

"Like how?"

"Well, it should be worded like this: 'Was Corabelle your name?', something like that…" said C.C.

"Alright… oh look! It's starting!" yelled Nunually as their movie came back on.

"_Hmmmm… maybe they can be from the same family tree line but… nah Cecaniah you're getting too ahead of yourself. But still… I guess I'll ask him when I see him…" _thought C.C.

**1234567890**

Lelouch was in a eye glass shop. He was wearing a blue shirt with a brown leather jacket with blue jeans. He stood at the front of the cash register, then a person with dark gray hair with dark gray mustache in his chin. The person was wearing a light grey T-shirt with blue jeans, and his left eye was sealed by stitches. "I got the glasses that you've ordered, Mr. Corabelle," said the person handing him a black eye glass case.

"Thank you Bismark," said Lelouch as he took the glass case.

"And thank you again for letting me in on the plan Mr. Corabelle," said Bismark.

"Well, after all, you were one of few that my cousin Schneizel trusted, and next time don't call me Mr. Corabelle. It's Lelouch Lamperouge now…" said Lelouch.

"Alright Mr. Lamperouge… and how about Kanon?" asked Bismark.

"What that gay guy that was in love with my cousin? Nah, last thing that I need is a guy all over me like the other girls," said Lelouch. "And should I try on the glasses right now?"

"Yes you should, it'll be helpful since you're going to be needing it later on."

"Alright then," and with that Lelouch took out a square glasses, and tried them on. "Well how do I look?"

"Fantastic, now I recommend that you put that on for the rest of the day like I told you a week ago," said Bismark.

"Alright then… thanks again Bismark, it's good to know that Schneizel had some one trust worthy as you…" said Lelouch as he was taking his leave while wearing his glasses.

"Ah, and remember! I was your family doctor as well!" yelled Bismark.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile a little at his eye doctor's comment.

**1234567890**

When the movie ended, it was 1:55 when C.C. looked at the time. "OH SHIT!" she yells.

"What?" asked Nunually.

"I have to meet with some friends, tell Jerimiah that I'll be gone for a while," said C.C. as she ran out the door.

"Hmmm… friends? Does he mean Lelouch Lamperouge and his friends, just his friends, or just him? Oh well, not my concern…" said Nunually. "Phil!"

"Yes my lady?" asked Phil as he came inside the living room.

"Can you get me the phone? I want to talk to Rolo…" said Nunually.

"Right away my lady…" said Phil as he took out his cell phone and gave it to Nunually.

"Thank you…"

"It's my pleasure my lady."

**1234567890**

"She's late… I wonder why Lelouch said 'yes' to that girl!" said Shirley as she stomped at the floor. Shirley was wearing a pick shirt with a white jacket and a long red skirt. Euphi was wearing what she wore in code geass episode 5. Kallen was wearing a red blouse over her red t-shirt. Suzaku was wearing a brown t-shirt and blue pants, and Gino was wearing a buttoned yellow shirt with blue pants.

"Oh come now… just because she's 10 minutes late doesn't mean that she's not going to show up… and who knows, she might have been talking to her parents about something," said Milly. The gang was sitting on a round table in a park. The line up was this, Suzaku next to Euphi who was next to Gino who was next to Kallen, then Shirley then Milly then Rivalz.

"Oh look! Here she comes!" yelled Euphi as she stood up and waved at a familiar green haired girl, wearing a white cheese-kun sweat shirt and black pants, ran towards them

When C.C. stopped in front of the gang, she was gasping for breath. "Sorry…. I… was… watching… a movie… with one of my friends…"

"It's alright! All that matters is that you're here!" yelled Milly. Then she offered C.C. to sit next to Milly and Euphi.

"Where are the pizzas?" asked C.C.

"Well… They…" said Milly unable to speak.

"Me and Kallen didn't agree on Pizza," said Shirley.

"And that was mean of you guys, you even threw the pizza away when Milly bought it…" said Suzaku.

"Well we did not want pizza, and we did not want to see a pizza," said Kallen.

"By 'we' you mean you and Shirley right?' said C.C.

"That's right!" said Shirley.

"Alright then, I'm leaving…" said Cecaniah as she slowly got up and tried to leave, but then Milly grabbed her wrist.

"Oh come on, I'll buy you a pizza after this is done, but you have to stay…" pleaded Milly.

"Hmmm… go home and get some pizza, or get free pizza…. Hmmm…" said Cecaniah as she tried to make up her mind.

"I'll buy you 2 pizzas!" yelled Milly.

"Alright then I'll stay," said C.C. as she sat back down.

"That was mean of you prez!" yelled Shirley. "You should not force a person to stay with a bargain!"

"Well there's nothing that I can do now, if I promise something I intend to keep it," said Milly.

"How bout the pizza that you promised C.C. for before you said that you were going to buy her 2 pizzas…" said Gino.

"Gino, shush! She did promise but some PEOPLE want to be mean to C.C.!" said Euphi giving Kallen and Shirley an angry stare.

"Not my fault, I did not want to see any pizza today…" said Kallen as she looked away from Euphi.

"Same," said Shirley, also looking away from Euphi.

"Anyways! It's not time for fighting! It's a good day! The sun is shining, and the weather is nice!" yelled Milly trying to stop the evil aura going around the table.

"FINE!" yelled Kallen and Shirley.

"Alright, what did you call me down here for?" asked C.C.

"I wanted to know if you guys are willing to come to the Halloween party!" yelled Milly.

"We have to prez…" said Rivalz.

"Oh yea… well I'm wondering on what kind of things that there should be for the party…" said Milly.

"Pizza," snapped C.C.

"Alright… pizza for the party… anything else?" asked Milly.

"A DJ…" suggested Suzaku.

"I second that idea," said Gino.

"Alright a DJ… hey Rivalz are you getting this down?" asked Milly.

"Huh? I'm suppose to write it?" said Rivalz

"YES!" said Milly.

"Alright… hey do you guys have a pen and a paper that I can borrow?" asked Rivalz.

"I do~" said Shirley as she took out an index card and a pen from her purse.

"Thanks!" said Rivalz as he took the index card and the pen.

"No problem," said Shirley.

"Now… let's see, Pizza, DJ, and what?" asked Rivalz.

"Hmmm how bout we give the prize to the person who has the best costume?" suggested Kallen.

"GREAT IDEA!" yelled Milly.

"Yea it is, but what's the prize?" asked Euphi.

"A kiss from LULU if it is a girl, and a kiss from me if it is a guy!" said Milly.

"Great idea!" yelled Rivalz as he wrote down the suggestion.

"Alright, anything else?" asked Milly.

"I think that that's good…" said Gino. Then everyone nodded in agreement.

"Is this all?" asked C.C.

"Yes it is… you guys may go home now, except you C.C., who I'm going to buy pizza!" yelled Milly.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow!" yelled Gino as he ran off.

"Come on Shirley, we need to get you a great costume!" yelled Kallen as she dragged Shirley off somewhere.

Then Suzaku's cell phone rang. "Hello?" answered Suzaku.

…

"What?" yelled Suzaku after a pause, then he said, "Alright, thanks dad for telling me!" and with that Suzaku turned off his cell phone.

"What was that for my knight?" asked Euphi.

"That was my dad, and he told me that my cousin will be going to Ashford for the week," said Suzaku.

"WHAT?" yelled both Euphi, Milly, and Rivalz.

"Who's your cousin Suzaku?" asked C.C.

"Her name is Kaguya Sumeragi, and she is completely in love with Lelouch, Suzaku, you should warn Lelouch about her right now!" said Rivalz.

"I know, I know… I'm calling him right now!" said Suzaku as he started to press buttons in his phone. "Hello Lelouch?...Yea it's Suzaku,…. Yes this is important!... MY COUSIN IS COMING TO TOWN TOMORROW!" yelled Suzaku with some pauses to hear what Lelouch was saying.

Then a small echoing "What?" was heard. Everyone looked towards the sound that came from behind C.C., but saw no one… "Was that Lelouch?" asked Rivalz.

"Yes it might be!" yelled Euphi.

"Now why would be doing here?" asked Suzaku.

"Maybe he is out on a date with his secret girlfriend!" teased Rivalz.

C.C. couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the comment, then Milly said, "Oh come now, I bet that it could have been someone else… I mean there are so many people in the world! And some have the same voice as others… so that might and might not be Lelouch!" said Milly.

"Okay… anyways I have to go now, here's the ideas!" yelled Rivalz as he ran off.

"Suzaku we should go too, I mean today we're going to watch a movie," said Euphi as she started to drag Suzaku.

"Alright, bye Milly and C.C.!" said Suzaku as Euphi and Suzaku went towards the town.

"Now C.C. let's go buy you some pizza!" said Milly.

"Finally," said C.C.

**1234567890**

Lelouch, who was right now walking in Clovis Park wearing his glasses, thought this to himself, _"Kaguya? Oh man this is bad, she really is the craziest Fan girl that loves me… Great… one more hell week to go… I'm in the mood for Pizza for some reason…" _and with that Lelouch started to walk towards Pizza Hut which was not far away from where he was. A couple of meters away.

When Lelouch got inside the restaurant, he saw Milly and C.C. ordering some pizza, he thought that it would be a good idea to greet them. After Milly and C.C. was done ordering they took a seat close to the resister without seeing Lelouch. He, then, walked behind them and said, "Fancy meeting you girl here."

Both Milly and C.C. jumped out of there seat. "Lelouch?" said both of the girls.

Then C.C. said, "What are you doing here? I thought that you had to go somewhere…"

"Well it ended early," said Lelouch

"OH Lelouch since when do you wear glasses?" said Milly. Then C.C. noticed it for herself too.

"Just today," said Lelouch.

"You went to a Eye glass store?" asked C.C.

"Yes I have, it was suppose to take the entire day since today was suppose to be a busy day in there, but I was surprised that there were no body inside the store besides the owner," explained Lelouch.

"And why are you here?" asked Milly.

"I was in the mood for a pizza," said Lelouch as he walked away before the girls had the chance to speak. Then Lelouch ordered his pizza.

"Hey C.C., what are you going to wear for Halloween Party?" whispered Milly.

"I don't know…" said C.C.

"Then I have a perfect costume for both of you! I'll mail it to you this Wednesday!"

"Alright…"

Then Lelouch came back and sat next to C.C. "So I take it that you had a meeting today Madam President," said Lelouch.

"Yes we did! We were talking about the Halloween Party!" said Milly.

"Well when are you going to give me my costume? At least give me a hint," said Lelouch.

"Nope you're going to get yours this Wednesday like C.C."

"So you're now giving stuff away?" said Lelouch.

"Nope, just you two, and besides won't Nuna be happy that her step sister is finally have a date?" said Milly with a smirk on her face.

"Nuna?" asked Lelouch.

"C.C.'s step sister, or her 'old friend's' sister."

"Ahh… anyways I take it that the people in the meeting besides C.C. still want that tutoring this Thursday?" asked Lelouch.

C.C. was suddenly lost, "What tutoring?" asked C.C.

"Oh, Suzaku, Euphi, Gino, Shirley, Kallen, Rivalz, and I need to study for the math test coming up this Friday and we need Lelouch's help!" said Milly. Then a person in the cash register called for Milly Ashford. "I'll be right back!" said Milly as she got up to get the pizza and sat back down.

"You got 2 pizzas? And how did you exactly convince C.C. to goto the meeting as well?" asked Lelouch. "Or did you just say that you'll buy C.C. if she comes to the meeting?"

"Well your sort of right Lelouch," said C.C. "She promised me that she'll have pizza if I goto the meeting but Shirley and Kallen just threw it out."

"I see… well I guess I'll talk to them later about that," said Lelouch.

"AWW! You're being defensive to C.C.! how sweet!" said Milly.

"Shut up Milly, I'm doing this because they have no right to do that, and besides if that did that to anyone else I'll have a talk to them anyways."

"Well I got to go… C.C. as promised here are your pizzas," said Milly as she handed C.C. 2 pizza boxes, "See you guys tomorrow! And I love your new glasses!" and with that the blond haired girl left the restaurant and just after that Lelouch got up to get his pizza that he ordered.

"Alright, it was nice speaking to you C.C., do you want me to walk you home again?" asked Lelouch who was standing next to C.C.

"No… but can you stay here?" asked C.C.

"Sure."

For a couple of minute they were talking about the test coming up and how everyone else is doing on the math subject on Friday's test. Lelouch however answered not well. Lelouch only ordered like 2 slices of regular pizza while C.C. pizzas were nothing but extra, extra cheese. After they were all done eating and ready to go, it was 5:30. "Alright shall I walk you home today?" asked Lelouch.

"Sure," said C.C.

Then they started to walk together to Cecaniah's mansion. They were telling each other joke and other funny matters. C.C. either laughed or giggled out loud. When they reached the mansion, Lelouch said his good byes and walked away. C.C. then walked into the door, greeted by her 2 servants. Well, there were more, but Phil and Ian were the 2 servants that C.C. trusted the most. Then she had dinner which were a hamburger for today. She did not like hamburgers but Sayako said that she ate too much pizza so she needed to eat something else besides pizza. After that she went to her room and took a shower. Then she hit herself in the head with her right hand. "Damn it!" she said, "Forgot to ask Lelouch on what his name was Corabelle or if he knew Marianne Lamperouge. Oh well… there's still tomorrow…" said C.C. as she went to her bed and fell asleep.

**1234567890**

"Hmmm… well that's it, I'm not going to wear this glasses to school tomorrow," said Lelouch to himself as he entered his apartment.

Then he got changed, had some ramen for dinner, and laid down in his bed thinking on what he was going to do next about Mao, he was going to come here in about 2 months… _"Wait, maybe not 2 months from now… maybe 3 since, after all, a smart killer would quickly act if someone smarter or smart as him were after the killer, and since this killer was able to avoid Schneizel for all these years means that he is smart as Schneizel, maybe smarter, so if he killed Schneizel, and with giving the enemy false information, this Mao will make his move in about 3 months since his greatest obstacle is out of the way since there's no rush with Schneizel gone. But I'm the one who is playing this game, even though people's lives are at stake here, I'll get my revenge and finally have a normal life that I should have!" _

**1234567890**

**CeroCero's brother: FINALLY! NOW I CAN SLEEP!**

**GeassLord: yes you may and is there any point in writing all these stuff?**

**CeroCero's brother: no… just to entertain the viewers if this is funny to them**

**GeassLord: You know, sometimes you do the stupidest things.**

**CeroCero's brother: well you are following what I said.**

**GeassLord: We'll take about this later but for now….**

**Both: PLEASE REVIEW! And if there are anymistakes please tell us!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well… sorry for the long update… I had a lot of work to do… any other questions please don't hesitate to ask!**

**1234567890**

C.C. just left for school and Sayako went on a business trip to China. Jerimiah was now alone with his servants cleaning and preparing a breakfast for him. He was drinking some coffee in his living room and was wearing his purple uniform, then his cell phone started to ring. When Jerimiah answered, before he could say anything, a voice said, "Jerimiah Gottwald."

"Who is this? And how did you get my cell phone number?" asked Jerimiah as he got up from his sofa.

"Sorry for not introducing myself first Mr. Gottwald, it's me Lelouch," replied the voice.

"Lelouch? If you are wondering about C.C. she just left for school."

"No, it's about Noble Tom, I guess that you couldn't get him to talk yet."

Jerimiah's eyes widened. "Ho-how did you know?"

"You'll be surprised on what I know or can find out, anyways… do you need help getting information out of him?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes I do need help, but don't you have school?" said Jerimiah.

"Yes I do have school, but today I decided to play hooky."

"Play hooky? You mean you're going to cut school today?"

"Yes, that's precisely it…"

"It's not good to cut school you know…"

"Well this is more important is it not? This is to protect both Lelouch Corabelle and Cecaniah," said Lelouch.

"Fine… but you will have to get back to school if you are able to get him to talk…" said Jerimiah heading towards the front door.

"I will, oh… I'm at your front yard right now Mr. Gottwald."

Then Jerimiah hung up, and flew open the doors, and stood Lelouch leaning on a fence wearing his school uniform and carrying a black suit case. "You know I can arrest you doing this," said Jerimiah.

"Doing what Jerimiah?" asked Lelouch as he stood up straight.

"Never mind, how are you going to get him to talk?" asked Jerimiah.

"I have some measures… but just incase, I'm going to need permission to hurt him if worst comes to worst," said Lelouch.

Jerimiah looked hesitant. "Very well," he answered, "but you better get him to talk."

"I will… or should I say I promise to…" said Lelouch.

Then a black car came, and a brown haired butler came out and bowed, "Here's the car that you wanted My Lord."

"Good, and tell them to take the day off…" said Jerimiah.

"Right away," and with that the butler went inside the mansion.

"My, my… what a nice person you are Jerimiah," said Lelouch.

"Are you coming or not?" said Jerimiah as he went into the driver's seat.

"Of course…"

**1234567890**

Cecaniah tied her hair as she usually did. When C.C. went into her home room, she saw that everyone, besides Suzaku, Euphi, Kallen, Shirley, and Gino who were talking in a corner, were crowded around on the front row table. So she decided to head towards Suzaku and others and asked, "What's going on?"

"My cousin is here… and everyone is asking her questions," replied Suzaku.

"Okay," replied C.C.

"Where's Lelouch?" asked Euphi.

"I don't know," replied C.C. and Suzaku.

"His probably out gambling again! That Jerk!" yelled Shirley.

"In other words his going to cut class today…" said Kallen.

"So what's the cover excuse this time?" asked Suzaku.

"Hmmm… how about he has a cold?" suggested Euphi.

"GREAT IDEA!" yelled Suzaku, Shirley, and Kallen.

"Psh, anyone can think of that you know," said C.C.

"Well then why didn't you say anything about it then?" said Shirley.

"It's his problem not ours you know," said C.C.

"Yea but his friends are there to help him… like you should be C.C." said Gino.

"I'm just saying…" said C.C.

"Then you won't protect him?" asked Kallen.

"Depends… on what I'm going to get…" said C.C.

"What if it's a life or death situation?" asked Shirley

"I don't know…" said C.C.

"It's a yes or no question god damn it!" yelled Kallen.

"Guys calm down!" said Suzaku.

"Yea, C.C. has her own answer, like you guys have your own answers…" said Euphi

"But that's no answer! A 'I don't know'? Please we all deserve a real answer!" yelled Shirley.

"Doesn't matter," said C.C. as she went to her seat.

Then a black haired girl with 2 tied ends of her hair came towards C.C. "Hi my name is Kaguya Samuragi. What's yours?"

"C.C.," replied Cecaniah looking away.

"I heard that you know Lelouch Lamperouge personally…"

"I don't know him personally," said C.C.

"But from what I heard you guys are going out," said Kaguya.

"No we're not, who told you that?"

"My cousin, Euphi, and those boys over there," said Kaguya as she pointed towards a group of boys behind her, who were now cowering in terror.

"I'll deal with them later," mumbled C.C. then said, "Then you heard something wrong, we are not going out, we're just friends." After saying that, a part of her regretted that…

"Well then I guess his free for girls!" said Kaguya.

"Maybe he is… maybe his not said C.C.

**1234567890**

Noble Tom was wearing his brown coat with brown pants. He was sitting inside a bright, small room, there were 2 chairs, one for him and one for the inspectors… and a table between them. And his communicator was destroyed just after Mao heard everything he needed to… So Mao pretty much destroyed his own communicator so that it won't be able to be tracted.

Then a raven haired teen came inside the door. Noble Tom's eyes widened, "I'm surprised," he said, "Why are you here boy? Don't you have school today?"

"I decided to skip," replied Lelouch as he closed the door and took a seat.

"So what are you here for? Let me guess you want to find out why I was after the girl?"

"No, I'm here to find out about Mao," said Lelouch.

Tom was speechless… "I-I don't know on who you're talking about."

"Why are you defending him?" asked Lelouch.

"Because his my master!" yelled Tom as he slammed the table.

"Really?... some master he is… if he was really your master, then he would have sent some back up or tell you some ways to get out of this mass… or he would at least find a way to help you by now…" said Lelouch… calm and in control.

Jerimiah, who was just outside of the room, tried his best not to interfere.

"W-well he has his own plan…" said Noble tom.

"Are you sure?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Them let me ask you this… don't you think that his using you like a pawn?" asked Lelouch.

"A pawn?"

"Yes a pawn, he just sent you into a mission and when you failed he just threw you away like you were some sort of a pawn to him."

"Th-that can't be true!" yelled Tom

"And why are you fallowing him?"

That was a good question… _"Why am I fallowing Mao?" _"H-he promised me… he promised me…" said Noble Tom not knowing on how to put his thoughts together.

"He promised you what?" asked Lelouch.

"He promised me my dignity back!" yelled Tom as he got up.

"Your dignity?"

"Yes my dignity! I lost to a 6 year old! I lost everyone's trust after that! Now… I want revenge! I WANT MY DIGNITY BACK!"

"Your dignity won't matter now… you'll go to jail…" said Lelouch.

"So why should I tell you about my master?"

"Because do you want to spend your entire life in jail thinking that you ruined a girl who wanted nothing but a normal life, and a boy who just wanted his old life back?" yelled Lelouch.

"I-I…" Tom was speechless now.

"The boy… he is a friend of Cecaniah is he not? He was the one who ruined your reputation?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes!"

"But he lost everything… don't you think that is enough?"

Tom couldn't respond.

"And Cecaniah… she wanted nothing but a normal life with her friend!" yelled Lelouch as he got up and grabbed Tom by his collar. "And she still has a chance! Do you want to ruin that? The wishes of 2 innocent people?"

Tom shook his head no, "Alright I'll tell you! Just stop making me imagine such horrible outcomes!"

"Good…" said Lelouch as he let Tom go and they both sat down.

"What would you like to know about him?" asked Tom

"What are the extent of his power?" asked Lelouch

Tom was shocked… he didn't know that Lelouch knew about his master's power… so was Jerimiah… he didn't know that Lelouch knew about this case that much.

"H-his power is to be able to read the mind of a person at a time within his view… but if he is alone he'll hear nothing but screams…" said Tom

"I see… is there a way to win against it?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes… you either need to get a special glasses or some how knock him out."

"And why is he after Cecaniah?"

"She is Mao's first love as he says it… they met when they were only 5 years old… just a year before they lost contact… and the year after that he found out about Cecaniah and Lelouch Corabelle… so he and his mom got crazy and burned the house of Corabelle…"

"And how did he obtain the power?" asked Lelouch.

"An experiment failure… his mom wanted Mao to be extra special… so she ordered some scientist to give Mao some sort of power… even though no one survived through the process… Mao survived with a fluke… no one knows how he survived… but after obtaining the power he went crazy and killed the scientist who gave him the power and his mother…"

"I see… do you know on where he is now?" asked Lelouch.

"No… he moves around a lot… and he should've destroyed his communicator by now.." said Tom

"What's his plan?"

"He wants to take Cecaniah and kill Lelouch Corabelle… but if worst comes to worst his going to kill Cecaniah since if he can't have her no one will thing…."

"And when will he come to Japan if he is ever going to?"

"3 months from now…"

"Alright… thank you… that's all I need to know…" said Lelouch as he got up and left the room… closing the door behind him…

"Lelouch you never told me that you knew this much…" said Jerimiah.

"You never asked…" said Lelouch

"Alright… I guess I heard everything that I needed to back there," said Jerimiah

"How much time left before school ends?"

"About a good… 10 minutes…" said Jerimiah as he looked into his watch.

"Then I guess I'll just go home then…" said Lelouch.

"Wait let me drive you there."

"It's alright… I need some fresh air…. And I need time to think…." Said Lelouch as he got out…

"Alright then…" said Jerimiah.

**1234567890**

The entire school day took forever for C.C…. Lelouch was not in school, and everyone was asking Kaguya a lot of questions… and no one knew where Lelouch was… And Milly had her own meeting to attend to so there was no student council meeting. So she decided to go home… When she arrived home she noticed that Jerimiah just got out of his car… "Jerimiah!" yelled C.C. as she ran towards him

"Hello C.C…." replied Jerimiah

"Where did you go?"

"Police station."

"For what? There was no meeting for you today…"

"To get something out of Noble Tom…"

C.C. hated that name… after what Tom tried to do to her… "And did you get something out of him?"

"Not me… Lelouch did," said Jerimiah.

"He did? Is that why he cut school today?"

"Yes that's why…."

"Where is he now?" asked C.C.

"He said that he had to go home…" said Jerimiah.

"Where is his apartment?" asked C.C.

"Juliard building, top floor, room 154…" said Jerimiah.

"Thanks…" said C.C. as she ran out.

"Why is she running? I could've driven her there…" said Jerimiah to himself and went inside. He did not try to drive C.C. there since she would insist on going to the apartment alone…

When C.C. got to the apartment… she realized that it was just good as a average apartment… with all that money that he was getting he could've lived in a better place and condition than this… When she went to the floor and the room she knocked the door. "Who is it?" asked the voice of Lelouch.

"It's me… C.C." said she.

"Alright," and the door opened revealing Lelouch in a school uniform and with his glasses on. "Do you want something?"

"Yes why were you at the Police Station with Jerimiah?"

"First come in, I'll explain everything later…" said Lelouch

"Alright…"

**1234567890**

**Alright this is short and sorry… I could not wire anymore… for this is the end of the out line and I'm not feeling that good…. And sorry for the long wait….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Had a b'sing time during this week... CeroCero and his brother will be writing theirs very soon... and we don't have that much free time anymore... though I'm surprised that C143's brother found time to write story I'm just writing the Author's notes just in case you guys might not understand...**

**123457890**

The moment that C.C. entered Lelouch's apartment, she saw the entire student government there... including Milly and Kaguya... "Uh..." C.C. said, "Did i miss something?"

"Yes, today is the day when we start the tutoring from Lelouch..." said Suzaku...

"Oh... okay..." replied C.C.

"Why are you here anyways?" asked Shirley.

C.C. didn't reply... instead, Lelouch said, "She just wanted to help you guys study..." then she gave him a dirty look... "Or because she just needs some help..." finished Lelouch.

"Alright then lets get started already!" yelled Rivalz

Then Lelouch went over to the gang with C.C. behind him. The seating charts were a circle. Kallen, then Gino, then Shirley, then Euphi, then Suzaku, Then Rivalz, then Milly, next C.C., then Lelouch inbetween Kallen and C.C. They were going to have the math test and it seems that the people with the most trouble were Suzaku, Rivalz, and Shirley... "_Why is she acting like this?" _Lelouch thought, "_Shirley is smarter than this... why is she doing this on purpose?" _

"Uhh, Lulu? can you help me with this one too?" asked Shirley.

"Sure," replied Lelouch as he went over to Shirely. And started to explain all the stuffs with X's and Y's. Shirley was not even pay auditioning... Even though she needed it... she was daydreaming on what can happen between her and Lelouch... "Hey Shirley are you listening?" asked Lelouch.

"Uhh... yea..." replied the orange haired girl.

"Okay... do you understand this now?" asked Lelouch...

"Uhh... can you explain it again?"

Lelouch sighed... Then Rivalz said, "I'll help you with that Shirley!"

"Thanks Rivalz," replied Lelouch as he went into his room...

"Rivalz!" yelled Shirley

"What? Is it because I ruined your move?" asked Rivalz, Shirley answered with a blush and a nod saying yes.

"That's no way to do it though," said Milly.

"I have agree with Milly," said Kallen.

Suzaku then looked at his tiime... it was 5:30... almost dinner time... "Uhh... where's Lelouch?"

"He went to his room," replied Euphi.

"Shouldn't he be out by now?" asked Suzaku.

"Then you go check," replied Kaguya

Suzakuu was about to protest but Milly interrupted him, "NO! I volunteer C.C. to check on what Lelouch is doing!"

Everyone then stopped studying... "What?" said C.C.

"You heard me!" said Milly.

"No thanks, I'm not going to do anything that is related to stalking," replied C.C.

"I volunteer Shirley!" yelled Kallen.

Shirley went over to Kallen and whispered, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kallen then whispered back, "Trying to hook you guys up!"

Shirley didn't reply back, instead sat back down... Euphi then said, "Aww, your not interested in Lelouch anymore?" out loud.

"What? you guys heard on what I said?" yelled Kallen.

"You should learn on how to actually whisper a secret," replied Gino.

"Can it blondy!" yelled Kallen.

C.C. seemed to remain silent... no knowing on what to do... Everyone was suggesting on who to check on Lelouch... Then Suzaku was voted to check on Lelouch. C.C. seemed to have gotten bored and fell asleep leaning on a wall without anyone noticing.

Suzaku was about to knock on the door, but Lelouch said, "Come in Suzaku."

Suzaku was surprised and came inside closing the door behind. He saw Lelouch checking something in his closet. "How did you know that it was me?" asked Suzaku.

"I heard all of you guys talking about on who to check up on me... and I was expecting to talk to you about something," said Lelouch as he took out a recording tape.

"Uhh... why do you have that?" asked Suzaku, then noticed some mumble going outisde of the room. "I see..." whispered Suzaku, "They must be ease dropping..."

Lelouch then played a tape recording. Then Lelouch's voice came out of the recording, "Suzaku can you help me find the math text book?" then Suzaku's voice came out, "Sure." and then the sound of rummaging through cloths came out of the recording.

Lelouch signaled Suzaku to come into the closet. "Alright Lelouch why are you in your room for so long?"

"So you didn't see my signal..." replied Lelouch.

"What signal?" replied Suzaku.

"Remember the signal for 9 years ago?" asked Lelouch as he put is right hand on his collar and pulled up.

"Ahh... sorry I was... distracted..." replied Suzaku.

"You should stop letting Euphi distract you..." said Lelouch.

Suzaku blushed a little, "Well I can't help it... and we all know that you have a crush in C.C.!" whispered Suzaku.

"Well, don't you remember the girl that I told you all those years ago?" asked Lelouch.

"Yea... oh... OH!" yelled Suzaku loudly.

That was loud enough for the rest of the student government to hear... Lelouch reacted fast by saying, "You should really try not to joke around Suzaku," loud enough to be heard by them as well..

Then sound of rummaging through the cloths filled the room. "Anyways," whispered Suzaku, "So she is that girl from all those years ago? Dang, no wonder you got a thing for her!"

"Shut it, I'm here to tell you since you are a person that I can trust the most..." said Lelouch.

"Okay... but I get the feelling that there's more to it..."

"Yes there is... I found the criminal... or atleast his name..." Suzaku's eyes widened after hearing this... Lelouch went on... "His name is Mao... now if I'm correct his going to come here within 3 months... well according to the info.."

"So... is that why you are wearing those glasses?" asked Suzaku as he pointed at Lelouch.

"Yes..." replied Lelouch.

"But why do you need those glasses? It's not like that you got it from Bismark because this Mao person has some kind of unnatural power as Bismark..." said Suzaku chuckling alittle... then looked at Lelouch straight in the eye... "Oh hell no..."

"Yes, Mao has the power to read mind... one person at a time if I'm correct... And Bismark was lucky enough to be able to find some counter measures..."

"But how did he get the power? I thought that the project of 'Geass' was cancelled like 15 years ago!"

"Well yes and no... the project of Geass was secretly held by a small group of scientist... and Mao was chosen to be a lab rat... he was not supposed to survived but something went wrong..." said Lelouch.

"What happened?" asked Suzaku.

"He was some how managed to survived and killed the entire scientist that worked on him..." said Lelouch.

"How do you know this info?" asked Suzaku.

"I heard a lot of things from Noble Tom..." replied Lelouch.

"Noble Tom?" asked Suzaku with a confused face.

"Don't worry, just think of him as a captured spy..." said Lelouch.

"Alright... but why do yo need me for?" asked Suzaku.

"To make sure that you don't even bring up the name Lelouch Corabelle..." replied Lelouch.

"But isn't that your name?"

"It WAS my name..." said Lelouch.

"Riiiiggghhhhttt..." sang Suzaku.

"And I need you to help me when he gets here..." said Lelouch.

"Got it... we should go back... they'll be suspicious if we talk any longer..." said Suzaku.

"Alright..." said Lelouch as he grabbed a text book next to his bed and turned off his recorder... "Found it!" yelled Lelouch.

Then both of them got out of the room to find everyone around C.C... it seemed that Shirley, Kallen, and Milly were trying to draw on C.C.'s face but Gino, Euphi, and Rivalz were tyring to stop that while Kaguya was laughing.

"What is going on?" asked Suzaku.

Shirley and Kallen then froze. "Uhhh..." began Kallen, "This isn't what it looks like..."

"Like hell..." replied Rivalz... "You guys were planning to draw on C.C.'s face and then take a picture of her..."

"Milly why did you not try to stop them?" asked Lelouch.

"Well... I was trying to draw on C.C.'s face but not take a picture of it... it was those 2 delinquents," replied Milly as she pointed at Shirley and Kallen.

"R~I~G~H~T!" sang Kaguya.

Everyone just ignored her. Then Suzaku said, "I think it's best that we go home now..." weakly as he noticed something worse than C.C.'s evil aura slowly coming out of Lelouch.

All of them nodded and ran out. Lelouch then took out his cell phone and called Jerimiah.

"_Hello?"_ asked Jerimiah's voice.

"Hello Jerimiah, Can you pick up C.C.? she fell asleep when I tried to tutor some people..."

"_Sure thing..." _replied the voice as Lelouch hung up.

Lelouch then brought up C.C. and put her down in a couch and waited for Jerimiah to come.

Lelouch just went to his room. About 5 minutes later a door bell rang. When Lelouch opened the door, Jerimiah was standing infront of him.

"Hello Jerimiah," said Lelouch.

"Hello Lelouch," said Jerimiah.

"Come in, C.C. is sleeping on the couch..." said Lelouch.

When Jerimiah came in, he noticed a smell inside the apartment room... it smelled... just like Marrianne's home... Then he noticed C.C. sleeping. "How did she fall asleep?" asked Jerimiah.

"She just got bored and fell asleep..." said Lelouch.

"Well thanks for taking care of her... I'll be on my lead now..." said Jerimiah as he took C.C. with both his arms and got out of the apartment.

Lelouch then sighed, closed the door and started to cook dinner.

**1234567890**

**ahhhhh! sorry that this is short! this is not part of the outline and i decided to change some stuff... and i couldve made this longer but i have alot of stuff to do and i didn't want to keep you guys waiting!... From CeroCero's brother...**

**Well i'll be... he decided to do some stuff... and I couldve added soem stuff but i decided to leave it here since it looked like a good stopping point... and i have work to do... -GeassLord**


End file.
